Comatose
by Scarxd
Summary: Univers Alternatif / Colocataires. Peut-être plus. Peut-être rien finalement. Après tout, si ça se trouve c'est une illusion, un rêve, une hallucination d'alcoolique. Ça a toujours été comme ça de toute évidence, trop loin et trop près à la fois. Un jour je t'attraperais, et tu ne pourras plus m'échapper.
1. Disque 1 C

**~Skillet**

**Voilà je tape dans l'IronFrost après l'Hiddlesworth. Hatters gonna hate. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu Behind Closed Doors, là j'ai utilisé un style beaaaaaucoup plus relax, dans la perspective d'un truc plus léger. Alors au cas où, je préviens que j'ai fait énormément de discours indirect libre (tellement que parfois je passais à la première persone du singulier, comme ça, subitement) alors si les phrases ne sont pas toujours correctes telles que Molières l'aurait voulu, j'en suis bien consciente, c'est mes ptits gars qui parlent comme ça en vérité. Voilà, voilà. Le début est un peu confus, c'est fait exprès, accrochez-vous un petit peu. Sinon, j'ai été obligée de modifier quelque peu les personnalités d'un peu tout le monde (y a beaucoup de "peu" dans mes phrases), étant ici un Univers Alternatif, certains élements qui faisaient une grande partie de ce que sont les persos ont disparu, donc voilà je me débrouille comme je peux (c'est incompréhensible). Bref !  
Désolée si des fautes persistes, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture et review like a boss. **

* * *

**Disque 1 - C comme "colocataires"**

Il grimpe les marches avec son flegme habituel. Conscient que la requête qu'il va soumettre à son colocataire aurait parfaitement pu attendre quelques heures, et que ce qu'il va découvrir en ouvrant la porte ne serait pas bien joli à voir. Sans doute son côté sadique emmerdeur qui le pousse à continuer à monter l'escalier. On se demande bien pourquoi ils ont aménagé un ascenseur dans cet immeuble. Lui personnellement ne l'a jamais vu s'ébranler une seule fois depuis qu'il a emménagé ici. Et ça fait un bout de temps qu'il habite là. Dans un mois ça fera déjà deux ans. Jamais il n'aurait pensé partager l'appartement d'un égocentrique nymphomane à tendances extrêmement narcissiques. Mais c'est pratique, il faut l'avouer. Ca a des bons côtés. Notamment, quand il ne peut pas payer sa part du loyer, l'autre l'avance toujours. Mais bien sûr, il ne fait pas ça gratuitement. Il lui faut quelque chose en échange. Et ça se dit philanthrope.

Il replace une mèche noire en arrière, plaqué sur son crâne avec le reste de ses cheveux. Il actionne la poignée, pousse la porte, elle résiste, il donne un coup d'épaule, elle s'ouvre. Sincèrement, avec tout le fric que l'autre se vante d'avoir, pourquoi il la fait pas réparer, cette foutue porte ?  
Il se débarrasse de sa veste, l'accroche à la patère à sa gauche. Il regarde le sol. Le gilet de son colocataire est éternellement étendu là, à ses pieds. A croire qu'il ne sait pas pendre ses affaires. Il allait se baisser pour le ramasser, mais un bruit l'arrête dans son élan. Plutôt un gémissement; le genre de truc que t'as pas envie d'entendre quand tu rentres chez toi après une journée de boulot ultra crevante avec des clients ultra chiants. Il se redresse, marche sur le vêtement, et prend entre deux doigts le papier dans la poche intérieur de sa veste en cuir. Il traverse le salon, pénètre dans le couloir de gauche, s'arrête devant la première porte à sa gauche. Il tend l'oreille un moment, les gémissements continuent, plus forts, lascifs, suppliants. Ecœurant, ouais.  
Il ouvre la porte et entre le plus silencieusement possible. De toute façon, les deux personnes dans la pièce sont bien trop occupées pour le remarquer. Il referme et s'adosse contre, les bras croisés, il les observe un instant. L'un est blond, allongé sur le lit, nu, gémissant, frémissant. L'autre est brun, agenouillé sur le matelas, entre ses jambes, encore un pantalon sur les fesses, appliqué. À vomir.

Il toque soudain bruyamment à la porte dans son dos. Le blond sursaute, se redresse, le rouge aux joues; mais le brun, lui, ne s'arrête pas, et continue son entreprise à peine gêné par le changement de position, semblant mettre son partenaire dans un état de malaise profond et grandissant. Celui-ci tente de lui faire relever la tête tout en essayant de ne pas gémir d'avantage, mais rien n'y fait, le brun ignore délibérément et totalement le nouvel arrivant.

"Ca va ? Je te dérange pas trop ?"

Sa voix, tranchante, pleine de mépris, arrache un soupir à l'autre qui s'arrête finalement et relève la tête sans oublier de déposer un coup de langue à son partenaire, qui tourne la tête sur le côté et attrape le drap pour se couvrir, décidément très mal à l'aise. Le brun ébouriffe ses cheveux courts un instant avant de se décider à ancrer ses yeux d'un marron doré dans les deux iris vertes de son colocataire.

"-Et bien figure toi que oui, tu me déranges. J'étais très occupé.  
-J'ai pu voir ça.  
-Ca fait longtemps que tu te rinces l'œil ?  
-Suffisamment pour avoir la nausée.  
-Je sais que tu adores me mâter dans ce genre de moment..."

Il lui offre un sourire carnassier, qui fait lever les yeux au ciel de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci se détache de la porte, s'approche du lit et lui tend le papier, le gratifiant d'un regard hautain au passage. Le brun, affalé sur le matelas, observe un moment l'intrus et attrape finalement le papier dans un soupire méprisant. Le blond remonte les couvertures sur son torse, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Le squatteur reprend :

"-Ton nouveau joujou est arrivé, mais t'étais trop occupé pour ouvrir la porte. Faut que t'ailles le chercher demain à la Poste du coup.  
-Quoi ? T'es sérieux ? Tu me déranges pour ça ?  
-Hmm... ouaip."

Ses yeux verts lancent un instant un regard glacial à l'autre homme, qui resserre un peu plus les couvertures, et il se détourne pour sortir de la pièce.

* * *

"-Steve ! Mais enfin reviens, Steve !  
-Non désolé je... vraiment là je... bref, a plus.  
-Attends !"

La porte claque. Assis au comptoir de leur cuisine américaine, une tasse de café fumante à la main, il sourit. Fier du résultat. Son colocataire entre dans le salon, une main frottant sa nuque, visiblement blasé jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur l'autre. Une colère ardente prend forme sur les traits de son visage et il se dirige rapidement vers lui pour venir plaquer ses mains sur la table carrelée.

"-Je te déteste, Loki.  
-En voilà une bonne nouvelle.  
-Ca faisait une semaine que j'avais baisé personne, tu te sentais vraiment obligé de venir tout foutre en l'air, hein ?  
-C'est à peu près ça."

Le brun soupire et se détache. Il ébouriffe ses cheveux légèrement avant de fermer les yeux, et se retourner pour avancer lentement à travers le salon, en direction du couloir.

"Comptes plus sur moi la prochaine fois que tu pourras pas payer le loyer."

Il dit toujours ça. A chaque fois que l'autre vient l'interrompre. Mais quelque part, y a un truc qui l'empêche de réellement lui nuire. Un putain de truc absolument insupportable. Et Loki le sait. Il en profite, même. Sale petit manipulateur aux yeux verts.

* * *

Ils entrent dans le bâtiment rempli de fonctionnaires fainéants. La Poste. Le calvaire le plus insoutenable pour Loki. La climatisation est cassée, il fait donc une chaleur à crever, y a plein de gens, y a des gosses qui hurlaient, et les employés se dépêchent autant qu'un escargot en pleine reproduction. Lui c'est un mec calme, qui aime pas se prendre la tête et qui aime pas qu'on la lui prenne. Et là, les mômes qui courent partout la lui prennent bien, sa tête.

"-Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici ?  
-Vengeance pour hier. Je te déclare la guerre au fait.  
-Ho seigneur dieu..."

Son colocataire est déjà d'une nature exaspérante, mais quand il se met à réellement vouloir l'être, c'est un véritable cauchemar. Loki soupire d'exaspération, et se masse les tempes pour faire partir son mal de tête naissant, et aussi pour tenter de se contrôler pour ne pas envoyer un des enfants voler dans la pièce. Ca raccourcira la file d'attente comme ça, ça ira peut-être plus vite. Et son coloc' qui s'est mis dans la tête qu'il allait lui faire la conversation. Dans ces moments là, Loki a vraiment envie de démé puis, enfin, c'est leur tour. Déjà, ça part mal. La fille qui les servait parle avec une voix extrêmement lente. Au moins il n'est pas le seul à avoir les nerfs à vif. Les gens lents, ça a le don d'exaspérer autant lui que son pote. Il se serait presque sentis réconforté pour un peu.

"-C'est à quel nom votreuh colis ? Je n'arriveuh pas du tout à lireuh ce que-  
-Anthony Stark."

Pour un peu il l'aurait baffée rien qu'avec sa voix. Et puis comme d'habitude ils ont droit aux yeux écarquillés, aux balbutiement, aux joues rougies et enfin, enfin, elle part chercher leur dû. Enfin, le dû à Stark, c'est lui qui l'a payé. En fait non, c'est son père. Comme d'habitude. Quand on s'appelle Howard Stark on peut tout se payer. Loki aussi aurait bien aimé avoir un père PDG d'une grande firme d'armement à renommée mondiale et même inter-mondiale, ça se trouve. Qui sait. Peut-être qu'à Asgard ils se font la guerre à coup de missiles signés Stark Industries ? Mais si, Asgard, vous savez. Dans la mythologie scandinave.  
L'employée revient enfin. D'autres nénettes passent la tête par la porte. Bah tiens, même pas étonnant qu'elle l'ait raconté à toute ses collègues, que le fils du grand PDG Stark se trouve dans leurs locaux. Et ça flatte son égo en plus, il sourit, tout fier de lui. Imbécile de Tony. Exaspéré au plus haut point, Loki arrache des mains de la dame le paquet et son colocataire se décide enfin à signer les papiers.

"Arrête de te pavaner un peu, on se casse, j'en ai marre."

Le sourire étincelant de l'héritier millionnaire se refroidit un peu, et ils sortent.  
Ses yeux verts scrutent le colis, ses mains le retournent dans tout les sens et il tombe enfin sur ce qu'il cherche. La marque. Une bonne grosse pomme croquée d'un seul côté.

"-Quoi ? Tu t'es acheté un nouveau mac ? Un seul ça te suffit déjà pas, vu que tu bosses pas en plus ?  
-Mais, ça ne te regarde pas, non mais !"

Il lui arrache le paquet des mains et commence à le caresser en lui susurrant des mots doux qui eut don de faire lever les yeux verts au ciel. Tony est un vrai gosse quand il s'agit de tout ce qui est technologie. Enfin, on peut pas trop lui en vouloir. Il est assez attachant quand il est comme ça.

* * *

Loki sort de sa chambre, épuisé comme après avoir fait nuit blanche. C'est presque ça. Il a dormi, quoi, trois heures si on met toutes les séquences bout à bout ? Et c'est dimanche en plus, son seul jour de repos. Tony a le chic pour lui pourrir ses congés. Depuis que ce dernier lui a déclaré la guéguerre après sa dernière irruption en plein ébats, il y a de cela deux semaines, Loki ne s'est jamais senti aussi épuisé de sa vie. Surtout que son boulot ne l'aide pas, absolument pas. Et ses nerfs ne vont pas tarder à foutre le depuis le début de leur pugilat mesquin, son colocataire s'était mis en tête de ramener son plus violent et plus bruyant partenaire tout les samedis soirs. Soir, c'est à dire à partir de vingt trois heures, voire minuit. Histoire que ça bouffe le plus possible la nuit de l'autre habitant. Non, vraiment, se réveiller quatre fois dans la nuit car Tony hurle à la clémence, ou parce que le lit dudit jeune homme tape contre le mur à le percer jusqu'à la pièce adjacente -qui n'est autre que la chambre de Loki-, c'est loin d'être agréable ou reposant. Surtout pas reposant.  
Et le pire, le pire, c'est se réveiller, les yeux explosés de fatigue, une migraine tambourinant contre son crâne, et glisser sur un putain de pantalon étranger pour finir par s'éclater l'arrière de la tête par terre. Ca, c'est vraiment l'enfer.

**" STARK !"**

Et ça, c'était le retour de flamme.

Il se relève, le jean fautif en main, et ouvre d'un coup de pied la porte de son colocataire qui se redresse en sursaut dans son lit, son compagnon à ses côtés. Loki se tient debout, au milieu de la pièce, une main dans la poche de son jogging qui lui sert de pyjama, le pied tapant le sol avec frénésie. Son regard foudroie les deux hommes, ardent, meurtrier, comme s'il avait pu, par la simple force de son esprit, les carboniser sur place. Puis il s'approche du lit, retirant sa main de sa poche pour la passer dans ses cheveux et les plaquer un peu plus en arrière. Arrivé au pied, il tend brusquement le bras tenant le pantalon, provoquant un sursaut chez Tony ce qui lui arracha un sourire vorace, brulant d'autant plus l'atmosphère déjà incandescente.

Et il laisse tomber le vêtement sur les pieds des deux hommes, en une promesse silencieuse et inquiétante. Puis, il quitte la pièce tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

"-C'est mauvais signe ça, non ?  
-Je n'te l'fais pas dire Hawkeye. Tu ferais mieux de...  
-Oui, je vais partir. Petit conseil, si tu veux pas l'énerver plus qu'il n'est déjà, cache toutes les morsures et les suçons que t'as dans le cou. Au minimum.  
-Je gère, t'en fais pas."

* * *

"On remet ça bientôt ?"

Tony se retourne. Ils étaient sur le pallier de son appartement, Clint s'apprêtait à partir. D'ici, il pouvait voir les épaules tendues de Loki dans la cuisine, une tasse à la main. Il était bien obligé de carburer au café, le pauvre, avec ce que son coloc' lui faisait subir.  
Il fait face à son partenaire de lit, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, et s'avachit un peu plus contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Je t'appellerais"

Il l'attrape par le col de sa veste pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser un moment avant de lui dire au revoir. De retour dans l'appart, il retrouve Loki dans la cuisine, n'ayant toujours pas bougé. Il boit le fond de sa tasse et s'obstine à ne pas croiser les yeux de Stark qui se préparait à son tour une tasse et qui, lui, jette fréquemment des coups d'yeux anxieux face à son silence et son visage impassible.

"Et donc... on t'a réveillé souvent ?"

Loki soupire bruyamment, et se retourne pour lui offrir son dos. Il pose sa tasse sur la table, s'appui contre elle, mais ne semble pas vouloir discuter, muré dans son mutisme. Tony soupire à son tour, s'approche et ne peut s'empêcher d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, faisant se tendre son vis-à-vis qui tourne la tête pour l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil.

"Je suis désolé, ok ? J'arrête. On fait une trêve, ça te va ?"

Son interlocuteur soupire en baissant la tête et finit par se retourner totalement pour le prendre à son tour dans ses bras. Ses yeux se déposent alors sur la peau offerte devant lui et rencontrent de nombreuses morsures et suçons bleus-violets sur les épaules et la nuque de son colocataire, lui arrachant un sourire dépourvu de toute joie. Ses ongles se plantent alors doucement et douloureusement dans le dos de Stark qui se cambre en geignant de douleur. Loki se penche à son oreille.

"Tu vas souffrir, Anthony Stark."


	2. Disque 2 O

**~Skillet**

**Désolée d'avoir fait autant patienter, voyez-vous je me suis rendue en Angleterre, où j'ai pu visiter le quartier de naissance de notre cher Hiddleston international. Mais qu'importe. Voilà donc le Disque 2, qui fut écris après le 3 et le 4 à cause de ma flemme infinie, et puis le temps de trouver toutes les idées de leur petite guérilla... Enfin bon. En espérant que ça vous plaira.**  
**Aussi, merci infiniment à tout ceux qui me review, me fav et me follow ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, mais sachez que c'est en cours ! En tout cas, retenez bien que tout vos petits mots (aussi petits soient-ils) me vont droit au coeur, et que mon coeur apprécie beaucoup. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Disque 2 - O comme "osmose" **

Il lui avait promis qu'il souffrirait. Mais quand même, y avait des limites à la cruauté ! Ouvrir la porte du congélateur et couper l'eau chaude constituait une de ces limites. Loki avait vraiment des attaques de petites fouines fourbes.  
Quelle désagréable surprise que de se réveiller et constater qu'une bonne partie de la nourriture est décongelée et doit être mangée rapidement, sans omettre le fait que Stark ne savait cuisiner que des boîtes de conserves et ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide de son colocataire. Ou d'aller se détendre sous l'eau chaude après avoir reçu une dizaine d'appels d'ex-petits amis qui ont tous reçus le même SMS d'excuses et se rendre compte que putain de bordel il n'y a **pas** d'eau chaude.

C'était con, c'était pas bien recherché, mais c'était terriblement emmerdant.

Enfin, lui ne faisait pas plus subtil de toute façon. Le bouchon de la salière dévissé, de la colle dans le shampoing, les réserves de café volatilisées... Gamin ? Exactement.  
Bon le coup de la colle, Loki l'avait très, très mal vécu. Encore heureux pour lui, il n'avait eu qu'une seule main collée à sa tignasse. Et par un heureux hasard, il avait réussit à s'en sortir en ne coupant ses cheveux qu'en longueur, pas de trou informe sommes toutes. Encore heureux pour Stark aussi. Déjà que sa vengeance avait été terrifiante, qu'est ce qui se serait passé s'il avait dû se raser le crâne ?  
D'ailleurs, où Loki avait-il pu se procurer la massue qui l'avait aidé à exploser la porte et une bonne partie du mur de la chambre de Stark un beau matin aux environs de cinq heure ? Les frais de réparations à la charge de la victime, évidemment. Et puis il était repartis, clopin clopant, prendre son café. Ha non, plus de café. Bon. Alors voilà un trou dans le parquet de Tony.

Lorsqu'il avait fait venir les réparateurs un peu plus tard dans la journée, il en avait profité pour changer les serrures de l'appartement et refaire les clés. Mais ça, il avait préféré en avertir Loki le lendemain matin, après une nuit sur le pallier.

C'était le cinquième jour de leur lapidation vulgaire, il était temps que ça devienne un peu plus mesquin.

* * *

"Merci Clint."

Loki se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de Barton. Oui, Barton, le plan cul de Stark. Avec un chat dans les bras.

"-Promis, je ferais gaffe à ce qui lui arrive rien.  
-Je te fais confiance."

Il serra un peu la bête dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe et se détourna pour avancer vers sa voiture, quand la voix de l'autre homme l'arrêta. Il lui fit face.

"Euhm Loki... Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, avec Tony et tout, quand on t'empêchait de dormir, tout ça... Je savais pas que c'était pour te pourrir la vie, vraiment, je... enfin, tu vois."

Loki sourit. Evidemment, Clint n'était qu'un jouet pour son colocataire. Ils le savaient bien tout les trois. Il regarda la bestiole dans ses bras, embrassa son front.

"T'en fais pas, je le lui rends bien. J't'en veux pas."

Il lui fit signe de la main en se détournant et monta dans son véhicule, balançant le chat sur le siège passager. Cette fois, il taperait plus fort, et en plein dans les faiblesses de son ami.

* * *

Tony dormait pas bien, là. Vraiment pas bien. Il savait pas pourquoi, mais y avait un truc de gênant. Sa main tâtonna sur la table de chevet et il récupéra son téléphone. Huit heure du matin. C'était pas une heure pour se lever ça. Mais il était réveillé maintenant, c'était trop tard. D'autant plus que ses yeux lui faisaient atrocement mal, comme s'ils avaient gonflé dans leurs orbites, et ses bras le grattaient. En plus il n'arrivait pas à respirer, sa gorge le démangeait et son nez était bouché. Il éternuait par dessus le marché ! Non mais vraiment, on se croirait en plein printemps, au milieu d'un champs de fleurs pleines de pollen. Il frotta ses yeux pendant un long, trop long moment, et en reculant ses mains, il aperçut qu'elles étaient recouvertes de minuscules coupures toutes boursouflées. Vision d'horreur. Putain qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel encore.  
Il essaya de se tourner sur le côté pour se relever, mais un poids sur son ventre l'immobilisa.  
Y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans sa physionomie ce matin.

Alors il alluma sa lampe de chevet, et se redressa sur ses coudes.

C'était quoi ça ?  
Une araignée géante toute poilue ?  
Un gros mille-pattes noir enroulé sur lui-même ? Tout poilu ?  
Un bébé Chitauri ? Noir ? Tout poilu ?

Non, rien de tout ça. Ca serait trop beau. Non, vraiment, c'était bien pire. C'est un chat.

Un putain de connard de chat.

Stark était allergique aux chats.

Il retira sa couverture, balançant l'animal par terre avec, et parcourut son lit à quatre pattes pour rejoindre le couloir et courir jusqu'à la pharmacie, dans la salle de bain, avaler ses cachets.  
Cachets qui commencèrent à mousser dans sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rejoindre la cuisine et de prendre un verre d'eau.  
Il cracha le tout dans l'évier en vitesse, et se rinça la bouche.

Là, Loki avait fait fort, très fort. Et très, très sournois, d'ailleurs. Mettre un chat dans son lit alors qu'il est allergique, et remplacer ses cachets par des effervescents, c'était le summum de la mesquinerie. Ce connard avait monté leur guerre d'un cran. Et Tony n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu tout de suite.  
En attendant, il fallait qu'il se dépêtre avec son actuelle allergie, et l'horrible bestiole qui séjournait pour l'instant dans l'appartement. Il était à qui d'abord ?

* * *

"-Au revoir, Loki.  
-Bye Hogun. Bon courage pour l'inventaire."

Loki s'alluma une clope. La meilleure de la journée pour lui, c'était celle de 20H, après le boulot. Il tirait avidement dessus en rejoignant à pied le parking des employés situé un peu plus loin, plein air. Il s'imaginait la tête que ferait Stark en le voyant, après l'attaque de l'allergie aux chats, et ça le faisait mourir de rire. Arrivé devant sa voiture, il attendit quelques instant d'avoir consumé la chose jusqu'au filtre et jeta le mégot à terre. Il sortit les clés de sa voiture. Elles tombèrent au sol lorsqu'il se fit plaquer contre la portière.  
La personne qui le bloquait prit rapidement ses bras pour les coincer dans son dos et lui passer... des menottes ?

"-Loki Laufeyson ? Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.  
-Attendez... QUOI ?"

La personne le retourna, le plaquant de nouveau contre la voiture, l'empêchant de se débattre d'avantage, pour lui montrer son badge de policier.

"-Agent Coulson, police de Manhattan. Nous avons reçu une plainte à votre encontre pour coups et blessures.  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi, j'ai jamais/  
-C'est ça, gardez votre baratin pour le commissariat. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu et utilisé contre vous dans l'éventualité d'un procès.  
-Un procès, mais... Mais j'ai rien fait ! Lâchez-moi, putain de bordel !"

L'agent le prit par les épaules et les poignets et le fit s'avancer jusqu'à une voiture aux gyrophares rouges et bleus où un autre homme en uniforme patientait. Il avait les cheveux blonds clairs, coupés très courts. Il monta côté conducteur, Loki fut balancer sur la banquette arrière. La voiture démarra.

"Steve ? Attends, Steve, c'est toi ?"

Le conducteur ne broncha pas. Coulson, en revanche...

"-Capitaine Rogers, vous connaissez cet individu ?  
-Pas le moins du monde.  
-P'tain Steve, c'est toi ! Laisse-moi partir, tu sais très bien que j'ai touché personne ! Tu serais pas entrain de te venger pour la dernière fois, quand je suis venu dans la chambre de Tony alors que vous/  
-Pas un mot de plus. Ou tu pourrais très bien aggraver ton cas, mon bonhomme."

Bordel à queues, c'était quoi ce délire ?

* * *

Il gara sa berline, avec toute la délicatesse du monde entre deux voitures de policier, pour être sûr qu'elle ne sera pas abîmée. Bien sûr elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il l'avait emprunté à son père. En général c'était Loki qui l'amenait où il voulait, après quelques supplications. Alors à quoi pouvait bien lui servir une grosse voiture s'il avait un chauffeur personnel ? Mais actuellement ledit chauffeur n'était pas disponible. Et cela depuis un jour et deux nuits. Alors il était temps qu'il vienne le récupérer.  
Il pénétra dans le commissariat, et passa devant toute la joyeuse file qui attendait patiemment son tour. La patience c'était le truc de Loki, pas le sien. Il salua le flic derrière le comptoir.

"Bonjour, Steve.."

Le susnommé releva la tête des papiers qu'il était entrain de remplir pour la personne qui râlait aux côtés de Tony, et s'excusa auprès de cette dernière avant de se tourner vers son amant.

"-Salut Tony.  
-Comment ça va ?  
-Pas trop mal, si on met de côté tout le taff que j'ai. D'ailleurs, ton "cadeau" nous en rajoute pas mal, du taff.  
-Comment ? Mon adorable petit Loki vous mènerait-il la vie dur ? Pas son genre.  
-Très drôle. Va le récupérer, immédiatement."

Steve pressa un bouton sur son bureau et la grille qui se trouvait derrière lui s'ouvrit. A travers, on pouvait apercevoir un long couloir clair meublé seulement d'autres grilles de chaque côté d'où passaient des mains, ou des pieds.

"Tu deviens autoritaire... c'est l'uniforme qui fait ça ? J'adore. Faudrait que tu repasses chez moi un jour. Avec l'uniforme, si possible."

L'agent rougit violemment mais cacha son mal aise en toussant bruyamment, et reporta son attention sur son client qui prenait assez mal le fait d'être si facilement ignoré. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire relever au capitaine.  
Tony pénétra dans le couloir, accompagné de l'agent Coulson munis d'un trousseau de clé qui serait presque aussi gros que celui de Howard Stark. Il jetait des regards frénétiques, tout en gardant une attitude détachée de je-m'en-foutiste -ce qui était paradoxal- à la recherche de la crinière noire qu'il était venu quérir. Il voyait de tout. Des gros bras, des petits, des bruns, des roux, des femmes, des adolescents... Ils n'étaient pas mélangés, évidemment. Question de sécurité, tout ça. Mais voir autant de délinquance concentrée dans une seule cellule d'homme, Stark commençait à se demander si Loki n'avait pas eu quelques problèmes... Ho et puis merde, il était adulte, hein, il savait se débrouiller tout seul. Sinon c'était tant pis pour sa gueule. Et puis c'était la guerre, après tout, entre eux. Ha, le voilà.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la cellule à l'agent qui l'ouvrit, teaser en main.  
Loki était assis par terre, adossé contre un mur, la tête relevée vers le plafond. Les yeux fermés. Il ne bougea pas à l'entente de la grille qui s'ouvrait. Il a dû fréquemment entendre le même son provenant des autres cellules avec l'espoir que c'était pour lui pour ne plus relever la tête à présent que c'était le cas. Au moins il n'avait pas l'air amoché, c'était déjà ça. Juste crade.

"Hé, Le néo gothique ! Viens on se casse. "

Loki ouvrit un œil en direction de la grille. Puis il se leva avec précipitation, manquant de déraper, et s'appuya quelques instants contre le mur, fixant son colocataire d'un air incrédule. Lorsque celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie, il sembla percuter, et son visage prit cette expression particulière de neutralité totale pour camoufler sa rage féroce. Tony le savait. Il lui sourit. Et ils sortirent.  
En passant devant le Capitaine Rogers, Stark lui fit un signe de la main appuyé d'un clin d'œil, et Loki lui mima une guillotine lui tranchant le cou avec sa main. Steve avala sa salive. Quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter d'aider Tony ? Il releva un peu plus le col de sa chemise, cachant comme il pouvait l'objet du chantage de son amant.

"-Je te déteste de toute mon âme, Tony Stark.  
-À la guerre tout les coups sont permis.  
-MAIS **LA PRISON** !  
-ET LE CHAT ?  
-Le chat ne t'a pas fait des avances graveleuses, à ce que je sache !  
-Comment ! Et le retrouver collé à mon ventre, dans mon lit, telle une catin qu'on aurait pas payé, ce n'est pas des avances, ça, peut-être ?"

Il leva ses yeux verts au ciel. Quel imbécile celui-là. Sérieusement, il savait pas ce que c'était, lui, deux nuits en cellule avec des repris de justices gay et en manque qui se gluent à toi. Loki savait y faire avec ce genre de gars, encore heureux. Son passé y faisant...  
Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait dépassé son colocataire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'interpelle et lui montre d'un geste vague l'énorme voiture une fois qu'il fut retourné vers lui.

"-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as sortit une des berlines de ton géniteur ?  
-Fallait bien au moins ça pour venir chercher la princesse dans sa tour !"

Stupidité.  
Loki tourna les talons pour marcher d'un pas vif vers la sortie.

"-Hé ! Où tu t'en vas ?!  
-La princesse t'emmerde profondément, et rentre à pied.  
-Attends ! Tu vas te faire mal aux chevilles avec tes talons hauts !"

Provocation.  
Loki accéléra, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance entre eux que possible. Franchement, Tony ne savait pas les nuits d'enfer qu'il avait passé là-bas, c'était féroce. Et il en rajoutait une couche. Quel crétin.  
Une main agrippa son bras.

"Ho ! Loki, attends ! Attends..."

Il s'arrêta finalement, et lui fit face. Tony n'était pas un sportif, ça c'était sûr. Il soufflait comme s'il avait couru un marathon. C'était juste vingt cinq mètre, là. Bon, fallait avouer qu'il avait une faiblesse au cœur, mais quand même. Ladite faiblesse ne l'a jamais empêché de faire des galipettes. Loki serra les poings à cette pensé. Il le regardait reprendre son souffle pendant un petit moment, et se relever pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Loki retint un spasme.

"-OK j'avoue que le coup de la prison c'était un peu abusé...  
-**Un peu** ?  
-Bon, c'était carrément abusé. Je suis désolé, voilà. J'arrête, OK ? Drapeau blanc. Fin de la guérilla."

Les yeux verts le scrutaient, méfiants. Comme si ils s'attendaient à ce qu'à un moment ou à un autre il lui dise "Nan, je déconne. Paf, v'là la bombe nucléaire dans ta gueule." Mais non, Stark n'était pas comme ça. Pas tout les jours en tout cas. Il prit son colocataire dans ses bras.  
Il mit un moment avant d'être certain de ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais finalement Loki se détendit, et enlaça à son tour Tony.

"T'es quand même gravement stupide."


	3. Disque 3 M

**Mon dieu je suis désolée de poster si lentement ! (surtout que je n'arrête pas de me plaindre que blablabla il n'y a pas assez d'IronFrost de postés blablabla les story que je follow sont pas du tout update blablabla) Mais là, bon, vous devez être au courant, y a eu la rentrée, machin, voilà. Je préviens d'avance que les publications pour les 2-3 prochaines semaines vont être pas mal chaudes, et ça va monter crescendo tout au long de l'année (BAC, me voilà !) donc veuillez bien croire en mes plates excuses, mais bon mon avenir passe avant, vous comprendrez. **  
**Par ailleurs, j'ai deux amies qui se sont amusées à parodier cette fic, c'est à mourir de rire, alors on s'est lancé dans un dessin animé (oui, voilà). Il ne verra pas le jour avant très très longtemps, mais j'espère que ça se fera ! Non parce que vraiment, je me l'écoute sans cesse, j'adore. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et aussi vos reviews me font infiniment plaisir ! Je tente de répondre à tout le monde progressivement, mais je manque de temps. En tout cas, ne vous arrêtez pas, vraiment, j'adore vos commentaires ! Bye ~**

* * *

**Disque 3 - M comme Machination **

Loki rentrait de son travail au supermarché du coin, épuisé et énervé comme d'habitude. Et il s'avait que Tony allait encore plus l'énerver quand il serait rentrer. Il n'y avait que la pluie qui lui donnait hâte de rentrer, en fait. Le caractère de son colocataire était si détestable qu'il était persuadé que personne d'autre à part lui n'aurait pu le supporter. C'est peut-être ça qui avait fait l'alchimie, finalement. Quand il avait visité l'appart, c'est pas tellement les airs luxueux de l'immeuble à l'extérieur, un peu plus pourris à l'intérieur, qui l'avait attirés. C'était sans doute Tony. Même si c'était un sale gosse de riche qui se faisait entretenir par son père, ingénieur de métier, et qui se tapait tout ce qu'il voulait, y avait un truc qui faisait qu'il accrochait avec Loki.  
Il rentrait dans l'appartement, en jurant contre le temps dégueulasse à Manhattan en cette saison, et pénètre dans le salon, où, et il s'y attendait, il retrouva son coloc, affalé sur le canapé, à moitié entrain de comater devant la télé, des bières sur la table basse avec une pizza entamée.

"-T'as vraiment une hygiène déplorable, toi. Je me demande dans quel état tu serais si j'étais pas là.  
-Je baiserais sans doute beaucoup plus."

Ca eut le don de lui arracher un sourire. Il part dans la salle de bain, dans le couloir de droite, chercher une serviette, retire son t-shirt pour l'étendre, et repart à l'autre bout du salon, sa serviette déployée sur les cheveux pour aller chercher un autre haut sec. Tony l'observe passer discrètement.  
Il revient et se laisse tomber sur le canapé, poussant sans ménagement le précédent occupant qui ne manque pas de grogner.

"J'étais bien installé, moi !"

Loki sourit. Il attrape une part de pizza, et une bière pas encore décapsulée. Bizarrement, voir tout ça étalé de cette manière, on aurait presque dit que son coloc' les avait préparés pour lui aussi. Ce qui est stupide. Pourquoi Tony ferait ça ? Il regarde une émission à l'extrémum de la nullité, qui plus est. Suburban Shootout. Sérieusement. Plus personne ne regarde ça de nos jours. Et puis, pris d'une fatigue aussi soudaine qu'écrasante, il s'allonge en travers du canapé, posant sa tête sur les genoux de son colocataire aux cheveux noirs qui le regarde d'un air perplexe.

"Quoi ? T'as pris ma place, moi je la récupère."

L'autre lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, frotte un moment ses cheveux dans la serviette et la repose sur le dossier du canapé. Et tout deux se concentrent sur l'épisode diffusé. Une espèce de nymphomane qui fait semblant de tomber contre un mec, Bill, pour qu'il la porte jusqu'à chez lui. Quelle technique absolument minable, ça ne marche pas, ça. Ca ne marche jamais. Mais avec Bill, si. De toute façon, Bill a un air ultra niais. Elle aurait fait tomber son mouchoir devant lui qu'il le lui aurait ramassé. Et v'là la sempiternelle scène où il masse sa si douloureuse cuisse et où elle se sent obligée de pousser des cris si ce n'est ambigües, au moins pornographiques. Loki regarde la scène avec un mélange de consternation et de désespoir, mais Tony semble trouver ça excellent.

"-Loki ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu trouves pas que Bill te ressembles, quelque part ?  
-Hein ? Cette espèce de chiffe molle niaise gluée à sa mère, stupide, inconscient et même pas foutu de baiser la meuf ultra bonne qui lui fait des avances ?  
-Hm... ouais !  
-J't'en prie ! Moi je suis beaucoup plus classe, beaucoup plus viril ! Et en plus je suis brun. Lui on dirait plus... une espèce de nid d'oiseau qui lui est tombé sur la tronche, tu vois le délire ?"

Il relève ses yeux dorés de la télévision pour les poser sur son colocataire. Il tend le bras et attrape une mèche de ses cheveux noirs entre ses doigts, tous ramenés en arrière et maintenus par un bandeau de la même couleur. Ils avaient réussis à repousser correctement, après le coup de la colle dans le shampoing, mine de rien. Loki baisse la tête vers lui. Leurs iris se rencontrent, se dévorent. Sa main glisse dans sa chevelure, la caresse, la parcourt. Puis elle s'arrête, posée sur l'arrière de sa tête. Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas.

"-Ouais... c'est à peu près ça, en effet.  
-Je te hais, Tony."

Ils sourient.

* * *

Il sortait tout juste de la douche, enfila un boxer et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs pour les coiffer en arrière, comme habituellement. Il noua un bandana autour de sa tête pour les maintenir et sortit, sa serviette sur les épaules. Dès sa sortie, ses yeux rencontrèrent un amoncellement de bières vides, de cartons de pizzas, et de paquets de chips encore absents hier soir.  
Il soupira, désespéré, et traversa le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant dans la pièce à vivre et regarda par dessus le dossier, Tony, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, une nouvelle bière à la main, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa.

"-Franchement Tony, t'aurais pu ranger un minimum !  
-C'est ton tour de faire le ménage. J'ai payé ta part de loyer pour ce mois-ci je te rappelle, donc tu prends mes deux prochains tours de ménages.  
-Ha oui... j'avais oublié."

Malgré sa dernière menace, Stark avait préféré lui faire la guerre plutôt que de lui refuser de l'avancer. En plus ça lui évitait de ranger, une chose qu'il déteste par dessus tout. Ca aurait pu en effet lui occuper ses journées de glandeur au chômage, mais non, c'était vraiment trop fatiguant. Et être fatigué, ça, Tony n'aimait pas ça. Il entendit les pas de son coloc' s'éloigner. Il se contorsionna dans son canapé pour le regarder marcher; ses muscles se mouvant sous sa peau lui donnaient une allure féline, divine. Et ca, ajouté au fait qu'il mesure presque un mètre quatre-vingt-dix -à trois centimètres près- lui donnait réellement une prestance incroyable. Elle en serait limite écrasante si Tony n'avait pas un ego si développé.  
Et son ego lui ordonna d'arrêter de fixer le vide laissé par son ami après qu'il soit rentré dans sa chambre et de regarder le feuilleton à la télé. Wallander. C'était vieux mais même pas bidon. Par contre c'était rapidement ennuyant, pour quelqu'un comme lui, mais ça lui occupait ses journées. Un bon nombre de personnages l'énervaient au plus haut point, et il se mettait à les insulter grassement dans le vide, personne n'entendant ni ne partageant ses injures. Mais ça l'empêchait pas de continuer à regarder. Ca occupait, quoi. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher.

"-Tes vieilleries merdiques m'exaspèrent vraiment.  
-Loki ?  
-Quoi ?-Tu trouves pas que Martinsson te ressemble ?  
-Tu m'emmerdes."

Il sourit. Il adorait le comparer aux autres, à n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. Justement parce qu'il était incomparable. Ouais, Loki était un mec pas comme les autres. Arrogant et manipulateur, calculateur, c'était un gros travailleur, un mec intelligent et réfléchis, qui plus est était grand et beau à en damner le diable. Et depuis sa naissance, il avait dû être pas mal damné, le Satan, avec lui. Mais il avait ce truc qui le rendait inaccessible, et attractif. Il était blasé par tout le monde; il n'aimait pas le monde d'ailleurs. Il le trouvait bête, qu'il disait. Être au milieu de plein de gens, ça l'énervait vite; il supportait mal. Il préférait être au calme, s'isoler avec quelqu'un ou avec personne. Il s'occupait très bien tout seul. C'était un mec intelligent, après tout. Il aimait bien s'instruire, rien que pour sa culture personnelle, et pour tuer le temps. Au moins sur ça, ils s'entendaient, Tony et lui. Ca leur arrivait parfois de parler de mécanique jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais c'était pas le sujet préféré de Loki, c'était plutôt celui de Stark.  
Et puis parfois il avait ces moments où il était attachant. Terriblement attachant. Mais pour ça fallait craquer sa carapace à coup de patience et de temps. Et putain, ça il en avait fallu du temps à Tony pour le comprendre, se sentir à l'aise et se lier réellement d'amitié avec lui. Au départ c'était une lutte perpétuelle d'insultes mesquines et de remarques méprisantes qui touchaient toujours là où ça faisait mal. C'était pas la joie tout les jours, et c'était pas agréable à vivre du tout. Puis parfois ils ont eu leurs moments d'égarements, après quelques verres de tequilas. Et progressivement, la carapace à fondu. Et là, là c'était vraiment génial.

"-C'est quoi ce paquet emballé sur la table ? T'as oublié de le donner à Pepper, hier ?  
-**HO BORDEL L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE PEPPER** ! "

Il se lève et attrape le fixe avec précipitation, sur le minuscule pupitre de l'entrée. Il compose son numéro et attend. Ca sonne.  
Loki, dans la salle à manger, attrape le paquet posé sur la table entre ses doigts, riant de la bêtise de son colocataire. Deux ans plus tôt ça avait été la même rengaine. Il venait tout juste de hisser sa valise sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et se dirigeait vers l'appartement qu'il devait emménager quand une jeune femme blonde en sortit, folle de rage, décrivant à Stark dans des hurlements stridents son imbécilité et son incapacité à retenir une seule date dans l'année, alors que ça faisait une quinzaine d'année qu'ils se connaissaient. D'après elle. Tony, lui, ne s'en souvient absolument pas. Et l'année d'avant, pareil. Elle n'avait même pas fait l'effort de se déplacer chez lui. C'est une semaine après la date fatidique que son ami s'en est souvenu. Elle avait encore pété les plombs.

Une minute, si ce paquet n'est pas destiné à Pepper, alors... à qui ?

Tony entre dans la pièce adjacente au salon, le téléphone dans une main, l'autre frottant sa nuque. Il secoue la tête en guise de dénégation. Il n'a pas réussis à la joindre, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est certainement folle de rage.

"-Elle va me tuer.  
-Je filmerais.  
-Ho, je te remercie pour ton infinie compassion mon cher ami. Ouvre maintenant.  
-Ouvrir quoi ?  
-Le cadeau, imbécile."

Ses yeux verts lui lance un regard perplexe.

"Ca fait deux ans aujourd'hui que tu as emménagé ici."

Loki ne lui fait même pas remarqué que c'était en vérité hier que ça faisait deux ans, beaucoup trop abasourdi pour ça. Sérieusement. Stark, l'égocentrique narcissique pas foutu de se rappeler la date d'anniversaire de sa plus vieille amie, qui se souvient de la date -à peu de choses près- d'emménagement de son colocataire ? C'était une vaste plaisanterie là.  
Alors docile, et encore choqué, il déchire le papier cadeau, mis plutôt maladroitement et en extirpe :

"Un Mac ? Un... un ordinateur Mac ?"

Visiblement celui qu'ils étaient allés cherchés à la poste un mois plus tôt. Ca veut même dire que Tony s'en est souvenu à l'avance, et qu'il l'avait préparé ? Dans quel monde vie-t-on ?  
Alors il balbutiait, totalement pris au dépourvu, flatté et surtout très heureux. Ses yeux obstinément fixés sur la boîte, comme si elle avait pu parler et lui dire "Oui, je suis bien réelle !" pendant que Tony développait toutes les fonctions que ce nouveau modèle possédait, il cherchait ses mots, un quelconque moyen de lui faire comprendre l'ampleur de sa gratitude et de sa joie. Décidément, c'était bien trop dingue et bien trop bizarre.  
Alors quand l'autre arrêta de parler, et l'appelait à coup de "Tu m'écoutes, oui ?" il releva les yeux vers lui, et le regarda d'un air totalement paumé. Ce qui irrita Tony.

"-Quoi ?! Comme si c'était surprenant que je me souvienne d'une pauvre date une fois dans l'année !  
-Bah... ouais pas mal, ouais... enfin... merci mec quoi... je... merci."

Cela sembla suffire à son colocataire. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avec un grand sourire et lui proposa d'aller l'installer immédiatement.

* * *

"Bonne nuit Tony. Merci encore pour... le cadeau... et tout."

Le dénommé se redresse dans son canapé et observe un moment son interlocuteur par dessus le dossier. Loki se tient dans l'encadrement du couloir de gauche, une main caressant ses cheveux pour les ordonner plus, si c'est encore possible, le regard fuyant, rivé sur le parquet. Il cherche ses mots, en proie à un véritable combat intérieur qui fait rage et pagaye dans sa tête. Il lève un instant ses yeux verts vers son vis-à-vis, puis soupire, et se retourne avec un geste d'au revoir de la main.  
C'est à ce moment qu'il se décide. Stark se redresse sur les coussins et saute par dessus le canapé pour finir par glisser sur le parquet. Il se rattrape de justesse et s'interpose entre la porte de la chambre de Loki et son propriétaire.

"-Holà ! Où crois-tu te tirer de si tôt !  
-Et bien... Dans ma chambre... Tu vois, dormir, me reposer tout ça... Tu devrais essayer, tu sais, beaucoup de gens font ça.  
-Pas question."

Ses yeux verts lui lancent un regard perplexe pendant que les yeux dorés le jugent de haut en bas.

"-OK, va te changer, met un truc plus... sexy. On part faire le tour des boîtes !  
-Désolé, je fais pas dans la débauche.  
-Je te demande pas de rafler tout les beaux gosses. Ca, c'est mon job. Le tiens, c'est de profiter, et de fêter dignement ton anniversaire d'emménagement !  
-Mon anniversaire... d'emménagement ?  
-Finis la parlotte, va t'habiller."

Il passe sa main dans son propre dos, actionne la poignée et ouvre la porte. Puis, il attrape le col du t-shirt de Loki dans sa poigne et le tire vers lui. Leurs nez se frôlent, leurs corps se rapprochent, leurs yeux s'accrochent un moment avant de glisser vers leurs lèvres et... Stark lance son colocataire dans sa chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, et se diriger vers le salon.

"On y va dans dix minutes, alors grouille-toi, pas le temps de te maquiller !"

Stupide Stark.

* * *

Ils avaient rapidement abandonné l'idée d'aller voir les bars hétéros. Déjà, Stark ne les connaissait absolument pas ("À quoi ça sert ? Pour voir des super beaux mâles se coller à des petites salopes qui vont les faire bander et se barrer comme ça en les laissant se démerder avec leur frustration ? Non merci, je préfère encore copuler avec un canard" avait-il dit) alors impossible d'en trouver. Ensuite, avec la pansexualité de Loki, ça servait à rien de se prendre la tête à essayer de tester l'autre côté, alors que Tony avait ses cartes de fidélité chez Paraboys et Clack ! L'autre prenait tout ce qui lui passait entre les pattes sans faire de distinction, pourquoi l'héritier milliardaire aurait-il fait des efforts ? Il en avait suffisamment fait pour l'année à venir.

Après une attente interminable -et habituelle- dans la file du Paraboys les deux amis entraient enfin dans la boîte préférée du plus débauché des deux. La musique filtrée par la porte coupe feu de l'entrée pénétra leurs oreilles et leur corps dès l'ouverte de cette dernière, et ne les relâcha plus. Les basses sorties des enceintes, puissantes et profondes, semblaient frapper dans leurs cages thoraciques comme si leurs cœurs avaient subitement pris toute la place et martelaient contre leurs côtes. Le son était si fort qu'on ne se rendait vraiment compte du volume que lorsqu'on essayait de se parler, obligés d'hurler dans l'oreille de l'autre qui n'entendait que trois mots tout juste décryptés. L'air était saturé de tabac, de drogue, il était ardent, étouffant. Sur des plateformes surélevées dansaient des hommes tout juste vêtus, bodybuildé et inépuisables. A l'opposé de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un gigantesque rideau constitué de chaînes qui partaient du plafond, situé à une bonne dizaine de mètre au dessus des têtes, et trainaient sur le sol. La pièce dissimulée derrière était plongée dans une lumière rouge, et là-bas, c'était une autre sorte de fête. Impudique. Bestiale. Mais pas amante, certainement pas.  
Et au milieu, partout, n'importe où dansaient des mecs en nombre incalculable. Loki et Tony les rejoignirent rapidement, emportés par l'euphorie planante, l'ambiance, les corps. Ces corps qui se trémoussaient, dansaient les uns collés aux autres, d'une manière si provocante, si entraînante, si excitante. Des bouteilles passaient parfois entre les mains. On savait pas ce qu'on buvait, mais on buvait. Stark attrapa la bouteille de Manzanita que Loki commençait à descendre un peu trop vite à son goût. Il en voulait lui aussi, ho ! Alors pour s'occuper la bouche, celui au cheveux noirs attrapa entre ses doigts le joins qu'un mec à deux mètres fumaient, et qui le lui abandonna avec un geste de la main. Il le remercie avec un sourire et il partagea avec qui voulait bien l'embrasser. Un gars, blond, légèrement plus grand que Loki et les cheveux quasiment aussi long allait lui prendre le bédot des doigts, mais le brun le lui refusa. Il se colla à lui, un bras passé autour de son cou et ils commencèrent à danser, leurs corps collés, leurs sens enivrés. Il tira sur le joins, et embrassa son partenaire. Il recracha sa fumée directement dans sa bouche. L'autre aspira, et recracha à son tour, formant une volute de fumée entre leurs lèvres qui ne se lâchaient pas, dansant comme leurs corps dansaient.

Puis une main se posa sur l'épaule de Loki, et un autre corps l'entraîna. Il recrachait sa fumée dans la bouche de son nouveau danseur, puis dans la bouche d'un autre qui se trémoussait dans son dos. Il hurlait les paroles approximatives de la chanson, échangea son bédot contre la vodka d'un autre homme qu'il embrassa rapidement pour le remercier, progressait parmi tout les corps suant, haletant. Tout n'était que débauche ici, tout ces corps respiraient le sexe et la testostérone. Et ça le rendait fou. Après avoir bu une gorgée de la bière qu'un lui tendait contre sa vodka, il se rendit au bar pour s'asseoir un moment, reprendre son souffle. La bière finit, il commanda un verre de Martini. Il ne s'inquiétait pas d'où se trouvait son colocataire, perdu depuis un bon bout de temps. Soit il baisait derrière le rideau de fer, soit au milieu de la foule. Au choix.


	4. Disque 4 A

**Je ne dirais jamais suffisamment que je suis désolée de poster aussi lentement. Cependant je pense me stabiliser à ce rythme : un chapitre par mois. Ayez juste un peu de patience ~ Bon sinon, ce qu'il en est de la parodie, on aaaaaa fait quelques dessins, mais ça va être infiniment long, en fait. Ce que je pense faire, c'est poster une vidéo du disque 1 avec uniquement le son, et on montera avec des dessins plus tard ! Vous aurez sans doute un lien dans le prochain chapitre ~**

**(Pour la chanson que chantent Loki et Tony au début du chapitre, cherchez "Young, wild and free" de Whiz Khalifa ~)**

**J'ai commencé à répondre aux reviews mais fourbes que vous êtes vous m'en rajoutez par dessus, alors ça va tout doucement mais j'y arrive petit à petit ! Surtout n'arrêtez pas de m'en mettre, je ne me répéterais jamais assez mais j'adore lire vos commentaires, ils me font infiniment plaisir et souvent c'est après la lecture de ceux-ci que je me mets à écrire ! Alors s'il vous plaît, des reviews ! Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Disque 4 - A comme Auto-destruction**

Son verre fini, il repartit au milieu des danseurs. Une chanson ultra connue débutait. Tous les corps se mettaient à sauter sur place aux mêmes instants. Toutes les voix hurlaient aux mêmes moments. Toute l'euphorie explosait en même temps. Loki était bien, là, à s'exploser les sens au milieu d'une foule idiote, irréfléchie, qui répondait uniquement à ses pulsions basses et primitives. Franchement ça faisait du bien parfois. Living' la vida Loki.  
Il aperçut un peu plus loin Stark, pris entre deux mecs; l'un lui embrassant les lèvres, l'autre lui dévorant le cou. Leurs mains parcouraient son corps comme un serpent s'appropriant sa proie. Il remit ses cheveux noirs de geai en arrière, repoussa son actuel partenaire en lui chipant sa tequila et alla rejoindre le trio. Il leva les bras, les passa entre chaque corps et écarta les deux autres pour ensuite les accrocher au cou de Tony qui se tourna vers lui avec un sourire ravageur. A son tour il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et ce contact lui réchauffa les entrailles. Il avala une gorgée. Ouais non, l'alcool aussi ça réchauffe. Ils dansèrent, leurs corps imbriqués, indécents, on les observait, on les enviait. Le temps n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils décidaient de son écoulement, et actuellement ils avaient préféré l'arrêter. L'arrêter rien que pour eux, pour sentir le corps de l'autre contre soi, le sentir se mouvoir dans une recherche de contact toujours plus poussée et plus profonde. Ça ne leur suffisait plus, ils étaient à leur seuil maximum de tolérance niveau frustration, le tissu les gênait. A quoi ça servait, ces trucs-là, les vêtements ?  
Les mains glissaient sur la peau. On ne les avait pas senti s'insinuer, mais on était content qu'elles soient là. Le boucan environnant leur donnait l'impression de se perdre, de ne pas être là réellement, de ne pas être dans ces bras là. Alors on s'abandonnait totalement.

Après tout, c'était son anniversaire, sa fête à lui, n'est ce pas ?

Son colocataire lui faisait un suçon de tout les diables dans le cou et il gémissait, presque silencieusement, dans son oreille, seul lui pouvait l'entendre. Tony était privilégié. Ce corps était à lui. Et leur danse pornographique gueulait à tout le monde par dessus la musique qu'il lui appartenait. Il le sentait défaillir dans ses bras, il le sentait s'abandonner à lui. Ses lèvres bougeaient contre son oreille mais il n'entendait rien. L'alcool avait coulé dans leurs gorges. La bouteille a été lancée par terre. Peut-être a-t-elle fini par exploser, qui sait.

Et puis Tony eût froid. Terriblement froid. Ça lui prenait tout le corps, ça lui bouffait les entrailles. Il balança ses mèches courtes, brunes, en arrière et il prenait conscience de son environnement. Et si la drogue l'avait fait halluciné ? Il n'y avait personne dans ses bras. Il se tapait juste une putain d'érection dans une boîte de nuit au beau milieu d'une centaine de personnes, pour aucune raison apparente. Ce serait limite normal si il n'avait pas été persuadé que trente seconde plus tôt il tripotait Loki qui lui rendait volontiers la pareille.  
Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. C'était un mec grand, brun, les cheveux courts. Ça va, c'était son genre. Le gars lui passa son joint, et c'était reparti. Les hallucinations de drogués, fallait pas les prendre au sérieux.

Loki s'accouda au bar. Ses cheveux lui barraient la vision et se collaient à son front. D'une main il les replaça tous en arrière, avec le reste de la masse noire qui constituait sa chevelure. Ses yeux balayaient les danseurs. La tête lui tournait, elle se balançait d'elle même en arrière, sur les côtés, indépendante. Le sol bougeait un peu aussi sous sa chaise. Il souriait. C'était drôle. Il sursauta quand une grande source de froid se colla à sa gorge. Il tourna la tête. Un type blond avec lequel il se souvint avoir dansé un bon bout de temps tenait une canette de Heineken contre son cou. On aurait dit qu'elle était tout juste sortie du congélateur. Le brun sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il se leva, s'approchant de lui, qui était accoudé au bar; colla son torse au sien. Il guidait le bras du blond tenant la canette dans son propre cou, sa clavicule, et descendit plus bas, sur son torse. Puis il s'arrêta. Il récupéra la boisson, la décapsula et la vida avidement dans sa bouche. L'alcool coulait dans sa gorge, et sur sa peau, humidifiant son t-shirt, glissant sur les courbes de sa glotte, de ses os. Le blond se pencha, et lécha doucement chaque goutte qui s'était perdue hors de sa bouche avant d'attraper celle-ci avec ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Il se détacha, caressa la joue de Loki de sa main et contempla ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, envoûtant. Il vit que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, alors il sourit, et l'obligea à s'asseoir. Il sortit un élastique de sa poche et noua ses longs cheveux blonds en un minuscule chignon. Puis il s'assit à son tour, tout près du brun pour chuchoter dans son oreille. Et ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un long moment.

Tony avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir aussi longtemps attrapé un mec pour lui seul sans partir de l'autre côté du rideau de chaînes. Sauf qu'il avait décidé que ce soir il ne coucherait pas. Mais pourquoi ? Ça il avait du mal à s'en souvenir. En tout cas, il y avait forcément une raison à se priver de sexe, alors il tiendrait son engagement. Logique implacable. Le garçon brun avec qui il dansait collé-serré depuis un moment interminable murmura à son oreille et lui glissa un papier dans la poche. Bien évidemment il n'avait rien entendu, ni écouté, mais il comprit qu'il s'agissait de son numéro. Pendant le laps de temps où l'autre s'était penché, Stark avait aperçu derrière lui le bar, et son colocataire qui était assis là-bas.  
Ha oui voilà, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était promis de ne pas baiser : il était venu ici pour son pote !

Il quitta donc l'autre homme pour venir prendre Loki dans ses bras, l'obligeant à se lever et hurla autant que ses cordes vocales explosées lui permettait.

**"-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE D'EMMENAGEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN T !**  
**-MERCI TONYYYYYYYYYYYY !"**

Loki le serra fort dans ses bras à son tour et pendant un moment ils restèrent ainsi, à chanceler d'un pied à l'autre en hurlant. Stark commanda deux absinthes, et ainsi il ne vit pas le grand blond baraqué glisser un papier dans la main de son colocataire avant de s'éclipser. Le barman les servit, et ils trinquèrent en hurlant encore. Ils se concentrèrent cinq bonnes minutes pour lire l'heure, et finalement c'est le serveur qui eut pitié d'eux et qui leur indiqua qu'il était trois heures et demi passée. Alors ils décrétèrent qu'il était temps de partir, une fois leurs verres finis.

**"-SO WHAT WE GET DRUUUUNK ? SO WHAT WE SMOKE WEEEEED ! WE'RE JUST HAVING FUUUUN WE DON'T CARE WHO SEEEEES**  
**-HO ! VOS GUEULES VOUS LA-BAS !**  
**-FERME LAAAAAAA !**  
**-OUAIS EXACTEMENT, VOILA !"**

Ils étaient tout les deux aussi bourrés et défoncés l'un que l'autre, ils chantaient fort, ils faisaient un bruit pas croyable à deux, mais c'était tellement bon. Loki s'accrochait à Tony comme à une bouée en plein naufrage, son bras autour de son cou pendant que celui-ci le maintenait, la main sur sa taille. Il chancelait dans ses bras, ses jambes faiblissaient par moments, et à d'autres elles pouvaient courir un marathon sans problème. C'est fourbe, un corps bourré. Ils auraient bien aimé souffler tout les deux dans un éthylotest, voir le massacre que c'était et le bordel que ça devait être dans leur sang. Loki s'imaginait ses globules rouges porter des grosses gouttes d'alcool sur leur dos et courir partout dans ses veines, comme des enfants. Comme lui qui grimpait maintenant aux troncs des arbres pour sauter sur les bancs et s'étaler par terre. Tony le rejoignait et s'agenouillait à côté de lui, tout les deux riant à s'en péter les côtes. C'était bon.

"-Hé Tony !  
-Quoi ?  
-J'crois que je me suis cassé le dos !  
-Ho bah si c'est que ça, tu peux encore danser !  
-Carrément !"

Il tend les bras, Tony les passe par dessus sa tête, les accroche derrière sa nuque et le prend par la taille pour l'aider à se relever. Debout, Loki s'affale dans ses bras, et il met un moment à reposer ses pieds à plat. Pendant ce moment, ses entrailles se réchauffent, comme la première gorgée de vodka qui glisse dans la gorge. Mais là c'est juste Tony, sa Vodka.

"-Tony Vodkark !  
-Quoi ?  
-Ho rien, t'es bête !"

Ils rient. Loki se détache un peu, juste pour le regarder dans les yeux, sa main glisse sur sa joue. Tony ne relâche pas sa taille, son étreint se resserre, ses mains caressent légèrement son dos. Une nouvelle gorgée de Vodka dans les entrailles de Stark comme dans celles de Laufeyson. Ils se sourient. C'est le taux d'alcoolémie dans le sang ou du bonheur, ça ? Qui sait. Un mélange des deux, ça se trouve.  
Et puis ils ont continué comme ça à tituber jusqu'à l'appartement, ils ont dû se perdre deux ou trois fois, de toute façon ils ne faisaient pas trop attention au chemin. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à hurler des chansons diverses, la plus part du temps paillardes. Et puis arrivés devant l'immeuble, ils avaient tout les deux oublié le code, alors ils ont sonné à tout les interphones jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se décide à leur ouvrir, non sans râler, injurier, menacer. Mais ils s'en foutaient totalement. Rien ne leur importait à part eux, et leur petite réjouissance.

* * *

Un anniversaire d'emménagement. Putain. Il aurait pas pu trouver plus stupide comme idée celui-là. C'était sans aucun doute l'idée la plus stupide qui ait émergé dans son esprit déjà dévoré par la drogue. Quel jour on était d'abord ? Il attrapa comme il put son portable sur sa table de chevet. La lumière de l'écran lui explosa les yeux comme une bombe aveuglante dans les films d'espions, et il lut difficilement les chiffres. Samedi vingt-cinq août; treize heure vingt huit. Trop tard pour aller au boulot. Il téléphona à son supérieur pour feindre une fulgurante grippe, au beau milieu de l'été, aussi surprenante que terrassante et lui indiquer qu'il reviendrait bosser aux alentours de mardi. Une grippe qui se soigne très facilement, tout à fait, mais pour ça il lui fallait beaucoup de repos, voilà, bonjour chez vous. Connard.

Il se redressa et s'assit dans son lit. Un regard vers la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il faisait beaucoup trop beau dehors pour une gueule de bois. Et puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Tony tout autant dans le gaz que lui. Il arqua un sourcil en le voyant s'approcher d'une démarche hésitante, les yeux à demi clos. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit avant de se laisser tomber dedans, entraînant Loki dans sa chute qui retomba sur le dos. Le nouveau venu rampa un petit moment pour se mettre au même niveau que l'autre et laissa sa tête s'écraser dans les coussins, le bras en travers du torse nu de son pote. Ce dernier le regarda un moment, perplexe, et voyant que la larve à ses côtés ne réagissait pas, il la stimula.

"-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? En boxer ?  
-J'ai mal à la têêêêêête ! J'ai la gueule de boooois !  
-C'est pas en venant squatter mon lit qu'elle va s'arranger, va prendre une aspirine plutôt.  
-J'ai trop mal pour bougeeeer !  
-Par contre pour venir me faire chier, t'as pas mal. Putain."

Il prit le bras de son colocataire pour le lui balancer sur la figure et se leva en rejetant les couvertures sur le corps encore allongé qui suppliait qu'on lui apporte la paix, la voix étouffée par les draps et le coussin. Loki tituba légèrement, se prenant l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, mais se maintint contre les murs pour avancer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Son cerveau tambourinait contre son crâne à chaque pas, comme entraîné par le balancement du corps. Ses yeux mi-clos ne supportaient pas la lumière, il tira les rideaux de chaque fenêtre. Puis il récupéra dans la pharmacie deux cachets qu'il ramena dans sa chambre avec deux verres d'eau.  
Il retrouva le mollusque enroulé à la manière d'un sushi dans les draps et couvertures. Celui-ci grogna à peine lorsqu'il s'assit au bord du lit, affaissant le matelas au passage.

"-Lève toi et bois.  
-Est ce Dieu qui me parle ? Serais-je au paradis ?  
-Toi t'irais plutôt en enfer."

Sa tête finit par émerger du saucissonnage de tissus, et il remua pendant un moment en dessous, sous un regard vert et perplexe, avant de soupirer et de laisser sa tête choir.

"-Tu veux pas me donner à boire toi-même ? J'arrive pas à sortir mes bras.  
-C'que t'es con. J'ai pas envie d'inonder mon lit, alors fais un effort.  
-Embrasse-moi alors."

Loki, qui avait tourné la tête au cours de la conversation, se la décrocha presque quand il regarda brusquement de nouveau son ami. Ses iris vertes plongèrent dans les orbes brunes pour tenter d'y déceler le moindre signe de plaisanterie. Mais Tony semblait être parfaitement sérieux et conscient de ce qu'il demandait. Réfléchir donnait encore plus mal au crâne de Laufeyson. Alors tant pis, il ne réfléchirait pas.  
Il posa les verres et les cachets sur sa table de chevet et aida Tony à se dépêtrer de son bordel.

"Je ne t'embrasserais jamais, même si cela pouvait me sauver la vie."

Il se redressa rapidement, son affaire faite. Mauvais idée. Ses tempes battirent un moment comme si son cœur s'y trouvait, et il dût porter ses mains dessus pour atténuer l'impression de gonflement que son cerveau subissait, comme s'il n'aurait bientôt plus de place à l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne. Il plongea les cachets dans les verres.

Ce sentiment de froid brusque avait encore saisi le coeur de Tony. Il avait de plus en plus cette impression; celle que les moments où il se rapprochait de Loki appartenaient à un autre. Et que dans un excès de sadisme pur, quelqu'un s'amusait à les introduire dans sa mémoire. Tout ça pour lui laisser l'amer goût des regrets et de la jalousie en travers de la gorge. Peut-être qu'en avalant un verre d'eau plein d'aspirine, ça passera.

"-Tu es cruel avec moi.  
-Tu le mérites bien."

Et lui ? Se souvenait-il de cette nuit ? Et qu'est ce qui était vrai ? Qu'est ce qui n'avait été qu'hallucinations ?  
Tony se souvenait avoir dansé avec Loki. Il se souvenait l'avoir possédé, devant les yeux de tout le monde. Son corps lui avait appartenu pendant un court moment. Il l'avait caressé, il s'en souvient. Il regarda son cou, mais ses longs cheveux noirs le cachaient à ses yeux. Si ça s'était réellement produit, il devrait y avoir un suçon juste sous la mâchoire de Loki, à gauche. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il devait être fixé. Était-ce la réalité, putain ?

Loki se retourna et lui tendit son verre. Il sourit. Tony feint un sourire. Ils trinquèrent. À quoi ? À rien. À tout. À la vie, à l'alcool.

À eux.

Loki avala son verre d'une traite. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour boire le fond.  
Juste là, dans son cou, à gauche, il y avait un suçon.  
Alors quoi ?


	5. Disque 5 T

**Mon dieu je n'ai aucune excuse pour poster si tard ! Ha si : bac blanc. Sorry, mon oral de français tombait la semaine où je devais publier ! Mais promis j'essayerais de ne plus retarder comme ça. J'essayerais. **  
**J'aaaaai tenté de répondre à toute les review hier et puis voilà j'ai pas pu. Je suis vraiment désolée, elles me font tellement plaisir chacune d'entre elles que j'aimerais beaucoup vous répondre à tous !**

**Bon allez je vous souhaite bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Disque 5 - T comme Tarlouze**

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le corps parcourut d'un sursaut violent, la respiration rapide. Il mit un moment avant de replacer, dans le noir, sa chambre, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Stark. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent petit à petit une fois cette constatation faite. Il était bien chez lui. Le seul et unique chez lui qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il s'assit sur le matelas, prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le sommeil ne reviendra pas.  
Il se leva, resserra le cordon de son jogging car son pantalon lui tombait sur les hanches. Il sortit. Il marcha. La cuisine était éclairée. Il aurait préféré ne pas y croiser son colocataire, mais c'était déjà trop tard pour retourner discrètement s'allonger, maintenant que l'autre avait levé la tête vers lui. Alors il engagerait la conversation, tant pis.

"-Encore tes insomnies ?  
-Toujours."

Tony était assis dans un coin, le dos contre le four, l'épaule contre le lave vaisselle, un verre de whisky à la main, la bouteille déjà bien entamée par terre. Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne dormait pas, apparemment. Loki prit un verre dans le placard et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans le regarder. Il se versa un verre. Il en but deux sans que le silence entre les deux hommes ne soit perturbé. Au bout du troisième, Tony décida qu'il était temps de le briser. L'alcool dénoue les langues.

"Et toi, pourquoi tu dors pas ?"

Mais pas toutes les langues. Et rarement celle de Loki. Sauf que là, il parlerait de son plein gré. Dans le passé il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'alcool pour en discuter avec son ami, c'était pas aujourd'hui que ça commencerait. Il finit son verre et regarda le plafond.

"-J'ai encore rêvé de lui.  
-De ton... ?  
-Père. Ouais. Enfin... Ouais. Appelons-le comme ça à défaut d'autre chose."

Le bras de Tony se faufila dans son dos et sa main pressa son flanc, incitant Loki à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ce qu'il fit. Il commença à trembler légèrement au bout de quelques instants alors qu'il se remémorait son rêve. La main sur sa hanche le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils ne se regardaient pas. Fierté ? Sans doute.

"-A chaque fois que je me réveille après ce genre de rêve, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore là, qu'il m'a suivi pendant mon éveil. Comme un transplanage, tu vois ? Et qu'il est dans ma chambre, ici, avec moi, et qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas...  
-T'en fais pas. S'il avait transplané avec toi, j'serais venu lui déchirer sa gueule."

Ca a réussi à faire rire Loki. Il le remercia. Tony posa son bras libre sur son épaule pour l'étreindre un peu plus. Ses tremblements se calmèrent. Quatrième verre pour Laufeyson. Incalculable pour Stark.  
Ses yeux verts voyaient légèrement flou, il devait se concentrer pour voir nettement. Sa tête balançait toute seule au moindre mouvement de sa part, comme si son cerveau avait soudain pris quelques kilos de plus. Il ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus, ne revoyait plus les images de son rêve. Saoul ? Ouaip. Totalement.  
Il releva la tête vers Tony qui le regardait déjà. Leurs nez touchaient leurs joues, bougèrent légèrement pour venir se frotter l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient indécemment proches.

Au fait, quand est ce que ces mains avaient glissé sous leurs t-shirts ? Et sous l'élastique de son jogging ? Quand est ce qu'ils avaient réussi à reprendre leur souffle, ne serait ce qu'un instant ? Et quand est ce qu'ils s'étaient endormis entre le four et le lave vaisselle?

* * *

Et putain de bordel à queue. Faudra lui expliquer un jour pourquoi il tenait aussi bien l'alcool et pourquoi après ses cuites il avait toujours la mémoire intacte. Mais plus important, il faudra lui expliquer **pourquoi **l'exact inverse intersidéral se produisait pour Loki ? Ce mec était totalement fait au bout de cinq verres et ne se souvenait jamais de rien au petit matin. Enfin, en tout cas s'il avait des souvenirs, il le cachait bien. Alors ouais, vraiment, pourquoi Tony était-il le seul à subir tout ça ? Le seul à se souvenir de touts ces rapprochements entre eux -dus uniquement à l'alcool, hein- et le seul à en être frustré ? Non parce que ça avait de quoi être frustrant. C'est comme si on arrêtait de baiser au moment d'atteindre l'orgasme. Imaginez un peu l'enfer.  
Alors voilà, il se retrouvait, là, à manger son petit dej' en face de son coloc' aux cheveux noirs de geai, l'air de rien. N'empêche que c'était rare. Loki partait toujours de l'appart' bien avant que l'autre ne se réveille, au minimum à sept heure. Pas question que Stark soit levé avant treize heure. Alors des matins ensemble ils avaient dû en avoir trois à tout clamser en deux ans. Hé, deux ans déjà, putain. Et combien de temps qu'il se trimbalait son fardeau tout seul, le Tony ? Presque autant ça se trouve. Il se souvenait même pas approximativement quand il s'en était aperçu. C'était pas important de toute façon. On s'en fouettait les flancs des dates et des périodes.

C'était quand même vachement ironique que l'autre soit venu le rejoindre alors qu'il était en train de repenser à ces deux ans, justement. Et qu'il badait tellement qu'il avait sorti la bouteille. Mais actuellement, il avait à peine un semblant de gueule de bois. Quand Loki était arrivé, il avait déjà bien bu c'est sûr, mais pas assez pour qu'il soit bourré et encore moins pour qu'il ait la gueule de bois le lendemain. Et comme il avait pas eu l'occasion de boire à nouveau après... Putain à quoi ça servait qu'il exploite ses insomnies à remuer le passé histoire de se faire un bad trip si on venait lui foutre ledit bad trip en l'air ?

"-Sale chieur.  
-J't'emmerde.  
-J't'ai pas obligé à boire non plus.  
-Ferme-là tu me casses les couilles.  
-Emmerdeur.  
-Ta gueule."

Voilà qui était bien joyeux.  
Du coup c'était Loki qui se récoltait la gueule de bois qu'il se réservait. Ironie du sort. Mais forcément il avait encore dû poser un RTT. Pour la deuxième fois en un mois, ça la foutait mal à son boulot. Tony devrait angoisser, culpabiliser à l'idée que l'autre se fasse renvoyer pour absences trop fréquentes (C'était possible, d'ailleurs ? Lui n'avait jamais travaillé, il n'en savait rien après tout) mais en fait non, il s'en foutait. Au moins il l'avait pour lui toute la journée. Enfin, s'il arrêtait de bouder un peu. Voilà qu'il se cassait dans la salle de bain le con ! Si Tony le suit, il le prendra mal, c'est sûr. Parfait, suivons-le.

Il s'affala contre le mur adjacent pour lui parler à travers la porte verrouillée. Il entendit l'eau couler.

"-Tu m'en veux tant que ça ?  
-Veux-tu bien dégager de mon espace personnel, s'il te plaît ?  
-Je suis même pas dans la même pièce !  
-Mon espace personnel de la journée s'étend à tout l'appart'. Casse toi.  
-Rho ça va, me la joue pas comme ça."

L'eau s'arrêta, puis elle reprit un moment plus tard.

"-Alleeeeez, me dis pas que tu m'en veux parce que tu taffes pas ! C'est agréable, non ? De glander, tout ça. Beaucoup de gens le font, tu devrais essayer.  
-Tu n'as toujours pas foutu le camp ? Tu tiens pas vraiment à la vie en fait ?"

L'eau s'arrêta. Définitivement, sans doute.

"Déstresse cow boy, s'ils te virent, je payerai le loyer pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves un autre taff !"

Il entendit un long et profond soupir de l'autre côté, puis des serviettes remuer un peu dans tous les sens, puis la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit un instant pour laisser passer la tête mouillée d'un Loki sous une serviette, de l'eau dégoulinant un peu partout.

"Je ne veux pas être dépendant de toi, Stark."

Puis la tête repartit et la porte était à nouveau verrouillée.

"-Mais y a pas de mal à ça ! Et puis tu feras le ménage comme ça, ça fera du bien à l'appart !  
-Lâche-moi la grappe. Je boirais plus, et puis c'est tout.  
-Dommage..."

Il n'avait pas pu retenir cette dernière phrase. Sérieusement, si Loki ne buvait plus, s'il ne redevenait plus saoul, comment pourrait-il encore avoir accès à ces divins mais éphémères moments entre eux ?  
La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le torse nu et légèrement humide posté devant lui, ses yeux s'étant perdus dans le vague, dans ses amers regrets de tendresse qui n'existera plus.

"Comment ça dommage ?"

Il releva la tête. Ses yeux verts le fixaient, calmes, insondables et puis aussi pénétrants, perturbants. Haaaa foutu Loki ! Que tu es emmerdant. Pensait-il qu'il obtiendra plus de réponse s'il se penchait encore plus ? Était ce nécessaire qu'il pose son bras à côté de la tête de Tony ? Loki se moquait de sa taille un peu plus petite que la sienne, il en était sûr. Ca n'était certainement pas pour coller son corps contre le sien, pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, pour glisser sa main...

Ha, non. Ça, c'était dans la tête de Stark.  
Loki était juste planté devant lui, un sourcil haussé, le torse totalement sec et vêtu. Shit. Voilà qu'il se mettait à fantasmer éveillé.

"Mais j'ai rien dit voyons. T'as des hallucinations auditives maintenant ? Faudrait que tu consultes, ton cas s'aggrave."

Il le dépassa pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Tu parles. C'est son cas à lui qui s'aggravait, ouais.

* * *

Loki posa le pied sur la dernière marche, et arriva enfin sur le pallier de son étage. Il était crevé, comme habituellement en rentrant du taff. Mais en ce moment il avait beau se sentir plus léger quelque part, y avait autre chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Il leva la tête, aperçut une silhouette en uniforme sur le pas de sa porte à lui. Il se tendit immédiatement. Une vieille habitude surgissant du passé. Mais il se détendit rapidement lorsque le policier s'avança vers lui, vers l'escalier, et qu'il reconnut l'un des amants de son colocataire qui lui souriait. Lui n'y parvint pas. Son cœur lui faisait mal.

"-Hey !  
-Salut, Steve. Pas eu le temps de te changer après le taff ?  
-Ha ça... c'est... euhm... c'est Tony, qui...  
-Ha. Je vois."

Barre-toi. Rapidement.

"Ca faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu ! A chaque fois que je viens, tu travailles. C'est dommage."

C'est ça, dommage, t'as raison...

"-Ce serait sympa de se voir un jour, juste comme ça !  
-Pourquoi pas.  
-Je vais te laisser, t'as visiblement l'air crevé..  
-À qui le dis-tu.  
-À un de ces quatre.  
-Bye."

Il entra dans l'appartement. La porte était restée ouverte, mais Tony avait disparu. Il avait dû les entendre discuter. Il le chercha rapidement des yeux, mais il n'était pas là. Sans doute en train de glander dans son lit, ou de prendre sa douche. Il s'en foutait de toute façon. Il partit se faire à manger.

Il lavait son assiette, quand son colocataire déboula dans la cuisine, un simple boxer sur les fesses pour le couvrir. Il s'affalait contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, un faux air boudeur peint sur le visage.

"-Et moi ? Tu m'en as pas laissé ?  
-Tu te démerdes.  
-Que tu es adorable."

Sale provocateur. Loki n'était pas le seul à avoir la mémoire fraîche après s'être bourré la gueule, il le savait. Tony était beaucoup trop entraîné à ça pour perdre tous ses souvenirs. Il le savait parfaitement, alors à quoi jouait-il depuis quelques semaines? Il n'en avait peut-être rien à foutre en fait. C'était sans doute ça. Après tout, il se tapait qui il voulait, il avait des plans culs réguliers qui faisaient copain-copain avec son colocataire, il baisait où il voulait, quand il voulait. Ouais, c'était sans doute ça l'explication. Il n'en avait rien à battre.

C'était rageant. Terriblement, tortueusement rageant. Putain, ouais, il avait envie de défoncer des murs. Mais il était pas comme ça. C'était Loki, c'était un homme. Il agirait comme tel.

Il le dépassa, prenant soin de ne pas entrer en contact avec lui lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, le gratifiant simplement d'un regard noir, et rejoignit sa chambre. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, claquant la porte avec son pied et s'allongea dans son lit. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un bout de papier. Il le sortit, le déplia. Il le lit.

Dessus il y avait un numéro de téléphone, écrit à l'encre, avec un nom au dessus.

Thor.

Il se souvenait. Le grand blond baraqué avec lequel il avait discuté un bon moment, en boîte.

Après tout, pourquoi pas.

Il attrapa son téléphone, composa le numéro. La sonnerie retentit.


	6. Disque 6 O

**Désolée d'avoir autant traîné pour la publication ! Mais bon le temps me fait défaut. Haaaaaa ça me fait bizarre de relire ce chapitre, au vu de ce qu'il se passe ensuite... (j'écris le chapitre 12 en ce moment) Donc oui si je poste qu'une seule fois par mois, c'est uniquement à cause des cours. Pas à cause de retard ou quoi que ce soit. Enfin bref bonne lecture, oubliez pas de reviewer ~**

* * *

**Disque 6 - O comme Over Stupid**

"-J'y vais.  
-Repose-toi bien, Loki.  
-Putain ouais, l'inventaire ça m'a lessivé. Heureusement qu'on a des tours. Allez, bye.  
-A lundi."

Samedi soir, enfin. Ce qui signifiait, d'une part qu'il fallait faire l'inventaire hebdomadaire, d'autre part que le lendemain était un jour tranquille, et sans problème. Un jour de congé. Le seul et unique de toute la semaine pour Loki. Et pour une fois il ne laissera pas Stark le foutre en l'air.

"Loki ! Loki, attends !"

Il se retourna alors qu'il venait à peine d'atteindre la portière de sa voiture pour découvrir Clint qui s'avançait vers lui avec, pendu à son cou, visiblement pas en état de marcher tout seul, je vous le donne en mille... Stark.  
Encore une fois, Loki avait parlé trop vite.

Il récupéra son colocataire lorsque Barton le lui passa, et Tony s'affala immédiatement dans ses bras, telle une énorme loque humaine, entourant son cou de ses bras, remuant un peu n'importe comment en débitant des phrases sans nul sens. Il était totalement fait, là. C'était indéniable.

"-Bravo, c'est du joli.  
-Maaaaais moooi je voulaaais et puis c'est ta faaaute d'aboord !  
-Tais-toi Stark, tu aggraves ton cas. Vous êtes encore sortis en boîte avec Hawkeye ? C'est cool. C'est sympa pour moi. À la sortie du boulot, m'occuper de lui, tout ça, j'apprécie. Vraiment. C'est/  
-Nan, Loki, c'pas ça du tout."

Alors déjà Loki n'aimait pas du tout du tout qu'on lui coupe la parole, d'autant plus quand il était fatigué et commençait à s'énerver, mais si en plus c'était pour l'inquiéter, merci, mais il préférait qu'on ferme sa gueule.

"-De quoi ?  
-On est pas du tout allés en boîte."

Clint se tut.  
Mais non, explique, stupidité.

"-Donc, vous vous êtes joyeusement bourré la gueule tout/  
-Pas joyeusement, non pas vraiment."

Il allait arrêter de lui couper la parole, oui !  
Tony continuait à prononcer des paroles improbables, en enlaçant de plus en plus Loki et il commençait même à... à l'embrasser sur la joue. Oui, oui, tiens. Pourquoi pas. Pas choquant, pas anormal, nada.  
Il le repoussa sans aucune douceur, agacé, et ouvrit la portière pour l'installer -le balancer- sur la banquette arrière. Il claqua la porte et se tourna de nouveau vers le plan cul de son colocataire qui évitait de plus en plus son regard.

"Bon Clint, tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, oui ?"

Le dénommé se frotta la nuque, lui jeta un regard en coin avant de le détourner de nouveau et soupirer. Il relâcha son cou et commença à parler avec de nombreux gestes, visiblement pas très à l'aise, comme s'il éprouvait toute la peine du monde à articuler ces quelques paroles bégayées. Ce qui était une première pour Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye.

"En fait... Tony est arrivé chez moi un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi -bon, je te passe tout les détails, hein, tu t'en doutes bien- mais donc après avoir fait notre affaire, il a commencé à... à se confier. Tu vois le délire ? Tony qui se confie quoi."

Il eut un rire sans joie.

"Et puis il est partit dans la cuisine, au beau milieu d'une phrase lourde de sens, et il a prit tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Tout ce qui était alcool et qui dépassait les 30%. J'ai bien essayé de l'arrêter quand il a commencé à être un peu saoul, mais il s'est énervé, à continuer à déblatérer sur ce dont il parlait auparavant. Et ça a continué comme ça, il buvait, il parlait... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir une bouteille entre ses mains."

Plus il parlait, et plus le visage de Loki se décomposait. Tony s'était fait un bad trip, et sévère. C'était exactement lui, ça. Ca lui était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois, mais lorsque la situation était vraiment gravissime. De toute façon il en venait toujours à se bourrer la gueule pour oublier les problèmes et les déprimes. Et les insomnies. Et l'avenir. En fait, l'alcool était un moyen pour lui de tout régler. Ca faisait très longtemps que Loki s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un problème avec ça.  
Mais là, actuellement, il avait aucune raison d'être déprimé. N'est ce pas ? Il lui en aurait parlé sinon. N'est ce pas ?

Il avait baissé la tête, regardait le sol comme s'il détenait la réponse à ses questions presque rhétoriques; c'est la voix de Clint qui lui fit relever les yeux.

"Loki, c'est pas à moi de te raconter tout ce que Tony m'a déballé. C'est à lui seul de le faire. Mais je préfère te prévenir... il est vraiment pas bien."

Il hésita un moment, mais finalement il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis à vis, en une étreinte réconfortante. Puis il lança un dernier regard vers l'arrière de la voiture où l'ivrogne semblait s'être endormi, et se retourna, laissant Loki à ses sombres pensés.

* * *

Il se tourna sur le côté. Il gémit. Bordel ce qu'il pouvait avoir mal au crâne. Ho dieu. Il se souvenait même plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait eu autant mal à la tête. Au moins des mois. Ha nan c'était insupportable. Mon dieuuuu mais quelle horrible douleur.

"-Putain... que quelqu'un m'achève..  
-Je le ferais volontiers, figure-toi."

Il ouvra finalement les yeux, et perçut difficilement dans le noir une masse informe, tout aussi sombre, qui ressemblait plus à un énorme champignon qu'à autre chose. Mais ça, c'était sans doute sa gueule de bois qui lui faisait ça. Ca lui avait carrément vrillé les sens. Il se sentait incapable de rien, incroyablement faible et pas mal pathétique. Il se souvenait même pas pourquoi il avait autant bu la veille. Et alleeeez le mal de crâne qui empire. Non, tenter de se souvenir c'était définitivement une très, très mauvaise idée.  
Il passa ses mains sur son visage, se frotta les yeux, et prit sa tête entre ses paumes, le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur qu'il sentait cogner frénétiquement contre ses tempes lorsqu'il s'assit dans son lit.

Il rouvrit les yeux, voyait beaucoup plus clair au fur et à mesure. Il distinguait ses mains, ses pieds sous la couverture, sa bibliothèque devant lui, et... et Loki assit sur une chaise à ses côtés. Inconsciemment ça lui plaisait pas. Il avait pas envie de le voir. Mais il savait pas pourquoi. Juste que ça le gavait à fond.

Son colocataire se pencha pour allumer la table de chevet, qui brûla immédiatement les iris de Stark en la plus vile, cruelle et fourbe attaque qu'il eût à subir de la part de Loki. Mon dieu, douleur infinie, quand cesseras-tu de l'habiter.  
Il retira progressivement ses mains qu'il avait instinctivement mis devant ses yeux pour les protéger et cligna plusieurs fois. Et encore une fois, il se serait bien dispensé de voir clairement. Le visage, ultra sévère et fermé de Loki lui donnait envie de partir très loin, courir jusqu'à se crever les poumons et le cœur. Et il se doutait de plus en plus que sa cuite avait un lien avec son diabolique ami.

"-Quelle heure est-il ?  
-Quatorze heure trente.  
-Hé, c'est une sacré sieste ça."

Mais ça n'avait pas eut l'air de détendre Loki, même pas un petit peu. Bon OK sa blague atteignait le stade de nullité désespérée et désespérante, mais tout de même ! Il aurait pu faire comme d'habitude: faire semblant d'être amusé pour lui faire plaisir. Mais non à la place son visage restait très sérieux, et ça faisait bader Tony. Il connaissait son colocataire, il savait que quand il gardait cette tête de six pieds de longs aussi longtemps, c'était qu'il avait vraiment merdé. Mais sérieusement, il s'était juste bourré la gueule quoi ! C'était pas comme si c'était inhabituel, loin de là. Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait la veille ? Bordel il avait vraiment dû boire des litres pour avoir autant de mal à avoir une vision en image successive de la veille.  
Il se souvenait rapidement, bar bribes de flash backs, être allé chez Clint, et avoir baisé avec. Pour l'instant c'était normal. Loki n'avait jamais été fondamentalement méchant, ou mauvais ou quoi que ce soit d'autre par rapport à ses plans culs et ses diverses escapades. Juste très légèrement emmerdeur. Alors ça pouvait pas être ça. C'était forcément un truc qui s'était passé avant ou après. Mais là encore, c'était le flou le plus total dans sa mémoire.

"Tony..."

Il émergea de ses réflexions, et plongea de nouveau dans les iris vertes chargées de reproches non-dits nés d'une inquiétude pudique de son ami qui s'était approché légèrement, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour fixer plus intensément encore l'autre homme.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Clint m'a dit que c'était grave."

Il quitta ses yeux pour se concentrer plus intensément.  
Au moins il était sûr d'avoir été avec Clint. Bon ça à la limite, ça nécessitait pas de raison quelconque, et boire un coup avec en nécessitait encore moins. Mais là quand même, il avait certainement dû battre son record d'alcoolémie dans le sang. Mais c'est ça le problème, il se souvenait difficilement pourquoi. Il avait quelques bribes d'images en tête, et encore, mais rien qui lui permettait de reconstruire un scénario. Et puis non, vu le ton de Loki et sa question quand même vachement bizarre, y avait autre chose.

"-Hé, je sais même pas moi-même !  
-Tony. Je sais que tu ne perds jamais totalement la mémoire après tes cuites. Dis-moi."

Il est mignon, lui. Bien sûr que non il perdait jamais, au grand jamais, totalement la mémoire, fallait juste qu'il se force un peu. Mais là franchement c'était difficile, et puis avec sa gueule de bois qui l'aidait vraiment pas... Il se souvint avoir discuté avec Clint, pendant longtemps, sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur mais qui...

Attendez.

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ?

"-T'as dit quoi là ?  
-De me déballer tout ce que tu me caches.  
-Non, avant.  
-Que t'oublies jamais ce qui se passe durant tes cuites ?  
-Oui, voilà. Comment tu sais ?  
-Parce que ça fait quand même 2 ans que je te connais; et que c'est la même chose pour moi."

Quoi ?

"-Répète pour voir ?  
-Bon, tu m'emmerdes là. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, oui ? Tu te bourres jamais la gueule au point de, justement, te souvenir très difficilement de ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors bordel de merde, Tony, parle-moi."

Attendez.

Quoi.

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire là ?

Des images se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
La boîte. Loki qui se collait à lui. Hier, lui-même dans sa chambre. La cuisine. Loki qui badait. Hier encore, sa tristesse profonde, ses pensés noires. La boîte. Loki qu'il pouvait toucher comme bon lui semblait. Hier, sa décision de se changer les idées, son départ vers l'appartement de Clint. La cuisine. Loki qui continuait à boire, Loki qu'il pouvait toucher, encore. Hier, son arrivée chez Clint, sa partie de jambe en l'air chez Clint, sa... confession à Clint. La boîte. Loki qui l'avait brusquement quitté pour en rejoindre un autre. Hier, sa déprime atroce qu'il a tenté de noyer chez Clint, vidant son frigo. La cuisine. Loki qui s'abandonnait à lui, qu'il pouvait enfin embrasser, après tout ce temps à ne penser qu'à ce moment qui paraissait si irréaliste à présent qu'il se réalisait. Hier, les bouteilles qui se vidaient petit à petit, et son sac avec, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur il le balançait à Clint. La boîte. Le froid pénétrant qui l'avait envahi quand le corps de Loki l'avait quitté, un froid affreux. Hier, tout ce qu'il avait déblatéré à propos de tout ce qui l'angoissait, tout ce qui l'emmerdait à Clint. La cuisine. Loki qui avait finis par s'endormir au bout d'un moment -l'alcool sans doute- pelotonné contre lui, lui qui avait ressentis tant de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Hier, lorsqu'il quittait l'appart, pendu au cou de Clint, et qu'ils avait retrouvé Loki, qu'il était tombé dans ses bras. Il avait été si bien, à s'accrocher à lui, à sentir son corps contre le sien.

Okey.

Putain.

Quel bordel innommable son esprit avait-il encore engendré dans sa tête là ?

Et c'était quoi ce brouillard qui avait pénétré sa chambre soudainement ? Qu'il est con celui-là, il lui faisait voir flou. Humide, le brouillard.  
Loki se leva pour s'accroupir devant Tony, et il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui ordonnant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Putain.

Il lui avait dit quoi déjà, Loki ? Que lui aussi se souvenait de tout, non ? C'était bien ça ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ?

"-Loki...  
-Ca y est, ta mémoire s'est rafraichie ? Tu vas finir par me raconter, oui ?  
-Toi aussi tu te souviens ?"

Loki le regarda surpris quelques instants.

Ho putain, non, mec, là t'es trop proche, recule-toi, putain casse-toi, oust, fais pas chier, putain !

"-Bah, oui, bien évidemment. Mais ne change pas de sujet, veux-tu.  
-Nan, nan, c'est justement ça le sujet !"

Quoi ?

"-Bon, Tony, commence pas, hein, et dis-moi ce qui va pas.  
-Mais c'est ça bordel qui va pas ! C'est ça le putain de bordel ! J'étais persuadé que t'oubliais tout ce qui se passait quand t'étais bourré putain !"

C'était sérieux, ça ?

"-Tony je/  
-Putain de bordel de merde ça fait des mois que je me torture l'esprit à me dire que putain je suis le seul à me souvenir et à être conscient de ce qu'il se passe, alors que toi, comme un gros connard, tu gardes tout pour toi là, et t'agis comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Moi, après, je suis là, tranquillement torturé par mes sentiments, et forcément je trouve n'importe quel moyen pour m'en dépêtrer alors que tu mènes la belle vie, et... et.. et ho puis je t'emmerde voilà !  
-... T'es sérieux, là, Tony ?"

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de faire là, juste à l'instant ? Il avait tout déballé là, nan ? Ouais, hein. Il avait fait une grosse connerie, quoi. Et comment il s'en sortirait, lui, maintenant ?  
Non parce que, il fallait s'en rendre compte. Loki se souvenait de tout. Il trouvait même ça carrément normal, de se souvenir. Et il n'a jamais réagit par rapport à... à tous leurs rapprochements, une fois sobres. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors Stark était pas con, vraiment. Si Loki se souvenait, et qu'il ne faisait rien derrière, c'était bien qu'il en avait rien à taper.

"Non. Absolument pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser..."

Il fallait qu'il se tire de là, plus il était proche de lui et plus il pétait des câbles. C'était pas bon pour sa santé mental, et il craignait déjà pas mal pour elle. Vite, un échappatoire. Il lui fallait un putain d'échappatoire. Peu lui importait sa gueule de bois qui faisait pas mal de dégâts dans la guerre faisant rage entre sa raison, son esprit, et son mal de crâne: il se leva du lit.

Il ne savait si c'était l'incroyable vertige qui le prit aussitôt ou les deux mains qu'il sentait sur ses épaules qui le recoucha sur le lit, mais le résultat était là. Son vertige ne se calmait pas, il voyait et sentait la pièce tourner tout autour de lui, le plafond et les meubles danser à lui faire perdre le nord, avec pour seul point de rattache le matelas sous son dos, et les lèvres posées sur les siennes.

Le temps que la pièce reprenne sa place, et il prenait conscience de ce qui était entrain de se dérouler.

Loki, à califourchon sur lui, les avants bras posés de chaque côté de sa tête, l'embrassait.


	7. Disque 7 S

**Je me suis surpassée pour une fois, il faut le dire, au niveau de l'update. Donc, voici enfin la scène. Voilà. Celle pour laquelle j'ai mis un rated M et que j'ai fait tellement attendre tout le monde que j'ai perdu mes lecteurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous et merci aux reviewers (je vous lance de l'amour.)**

* * *

**Disque 7 - S comme Sexe**

Ils s'embrassaient. C'était bien ça qui se passait, non ? Ouais. Ouais, définitivement, ils s'embrassaient. Et c'était pas faute d'avoir résisté à l'envie, mais vraiment, enfin wouha quoi. C'était juste indescriptible. Ca faisait parti de ces songes qu'on sait irréalisable et lorsqu'on s'y trouve les deux pieds dedans, en pleine réalité, on a juste une grosse impression d'avoir abusé sur les LSD. C'était de l'extase complète. C'était qu'un baiser, mais bordel ça explosait les sens, ça explosait le cœur. Le con il bâtait à en égaler un TGV, et c'était sans doute encore lui le responsable de cette chaleur qui leur parcourait tout le corps. Chaque contact était comparable à un glaçon qui fondait instantanément sur cette peau embrasée. Elle aurait fumée, que ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. Ils étaient aussi éphémères et surprenants, que délicieux. D'ailleurs des contacts, ils en cherchaient à volonté. N'importe quelle caresse était divine, ils étaient un peu brusques, anarchiques dans leurs mouvements, mais ils en avaient tout deux envie depuis tellement longtemps. Ils avaient besoin d'assouvir cette pulsion qui les crève depuis bien trop de temps. Alors ils s'enlaçaient, dans tout les sens, n'importe comment, mais bordel de merde, ils avaient besoin de contact, très vite. Putain que c'était gênant les fringues, ho mon dieu débarrassez-moi de ça. Et voilà, là c'était carrément exaltant. Leurs peaux qui se rencontraient enfin, leurs torses qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre au rythme de leurs mouvements bordéliques. Leurs mains touchaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient, tout ce qui était à leur portée. Les joues, le cou, les côtes, le ventre... merde encore des fringues, c'est pas possible d'être autant habillé !  
Attendez, ils étaient déjà en sous vêtements, là ?

Stark se recula, ce qui lui valu un regard qui serait parfaitement meurtrier si son propriétaire n'était pas aussi excité; à la place il était juste horriblement provoquant, ce qui stimula d'autant plus le désir de Tony. Bordel qu'il était chiant ce mec à être diablement sexy. Diable à la con. T'y es encore pour quelque chose, avoue !

"-Attends, merde, Loki, il se passe quoi, là ?  
-Très franchement, je m'en contrefous. Ferme ta gueule."

Ouais, bon. Ca lui allait aussi.

Il roula sur le côté pour coincer Loki sous lui, et meurtrir sa jugulaire de ses dents avant de descendre plus bas, lécher ses tétons, et descendre encore. Sa victime tenta bien de résister, posant sa main sur son épaule, mais il lui immobilisa les poignets, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de reprendre son chemin sur son ventre. Il embrassa ses hanches, le V absolument délicieux juste à côté, et puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Alors il releva les yeux, tout en le prenant en bouche, tout en le caressant, il le regardait, ne pouvant décrocher son regard, il le fixait. Il voulait le voir rejeter la tête en arrière, se mordre la lèvre ou la main pour retenir ses gémissements. Il voulait voir ses yeux se clore et s'ouvrir parfois. Il voulait voir ses mains déchirer le drap, et puis venir se perdre dans les cheveux de Tony pour l'encourager silencieusement. Sa respiration s'accélérait, le volume de sa voix augmentait de manière incontrôlable, il se cambrait violemment parfois, comme des spasmes. Tout ses membres se tordaient, se crispaient.

Et puis il agrippa l'épaule de Tony, le força tant bien que mal à relever la tête, et puis il le renversa sur le matelas pour se retrouver au dessus de lui à nouveau. Il continuait de l'embrasser tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps, découvraient chaque petit espace comme un paradis enfin accessible aux mortels. Il descendait parfois embrasser, sucer sa peau, et remontait s'emparer de ses lèvres alors que ses mains, elles, descendaient toujours plus, inexorablement. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent une zone plus sensible, Stark se redressa, tentant de repousser l'autre homme pour reprendre les rennes de la domination, mais Loki ne lui en laissa pas la liberté et le renvoya dans le matelas avant d'introduire ses deux doigts. Il ferma violemment ses yeux bruns sur le coup, se tendant soudainement, mais il se détendit rapidement quand son partenaire imprima des mouvement similaires sur son entre-jambe. Ce dernier se redressa pour surplomber Tony et plonger ses prunelles dans les siennes à peines visibles entre ses paupières mi-closes. Il tendait le bras vers lui pour l'attirer et l'embrasser, mais il restait hors de portée, souriant, et à chaque nouvelle tentative, il ralentissait ses mouvements, devenant de plus en plus lascifs, de plus en plus tortueux.

C'était assez ironique comme situation. Pour Stark, évidemment. D'une part parce que jamais il n'aurait pensé un tel fantasme se réaliser, de l'autre part parce que c'était très souvent lui qui foutait les gens dans cet état. L'état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement. Celui de pure excitation, celle qui te fait soudainement ressentir plus sensiblement chaque partie de ton anatomie comme si tu les découvrais tout à coup, même après tant d'années à les avoir côtoyées. Comme si les lèvres qui frôlaient ta peau, la mordait de temps en temps, étaient capables de te faire faire n'importe quoi. Pire encore étaient ces mains qui te donnaient tant de plaisir mais qui t'empêchaient paradoxalement de parvenir au sommet paroxystique. C'était comme redécouvrir la signification du mot "plaisir" à travers le corps de celui qu'on a toujours désiré.

Un putain de fantasme qui se réalisait.

Et de l'autre côté il y avait sa fierté d'homme. Celle qui se pliait difficilement aux assouvissements du désir. Il tenait trop à cet homme. Il mourrait trop entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, il en voulait simplement plus, toujours plus... ho dieu...

"Loki... Putain... Loki... Viens.. Viens, j'en peux plus... Loki..."

Il l'embrassa, encore, et retira ses doigts qui furent vite remplacés. Tony se cambra. Il s'accrochait à ses épaules pour ne pas avoir l'impression de mourir alors qu'un tsunami de sentiments déferlaient sur lui. Une vague mortelle qui balaya ce qui lui restait de raison et de pensés cohérentes. Plus efficace qu'une bouteille de whisky. Tout avait disparu autour d'eux. La pièce, l'immeuble, le monde; les gens. Même le matelas avait volé en éclat. Seuls eux subsistaient, et leurs sentiments et leur plaisir qui étaient leur seules attaches au monde réel. Ils étaient partis en délire sous LSD, il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

La pièce s'emplissait de leurs cris, leurs souffles anarchiques, leur chaleur, leur odeur. Tout leur échappait. Le temps, le contrôle. Seul le plaisir était encore à eux. Il déferlait, encore et encore, à mesure que la cadence accélérait, il occupait chaque parcelle de leur conscience, de leur corps. Il grandissait, encore, toujours. Putain encore. T'arrêtes pas. Merde, continue, oui, juste là. Encore ! **Encore bordel** ! Oui ! Putain !

"-Ho merde...  
-Putain Loki... Loki !  
-Tony..."

Ensemble.

**"Je t'aime ! "**

* * *

Stark était allongé, les yeux fermés, dans son sempiternel sofa à tenter de remettre son cerveau dans un ordre -et vu son gout pour le rangement, ledit ordre était plutôt précaire- qui fut largement chamboulé il y a de cela trois semaines.  
Putain, il avait vraiment l'impression d'être drogué en permanence. Depuis une trop longue période. Depuis la discothèque en fait. C'était pas croyable d'avoir H24 ce sentiment de vivre dans une réalité parallèle qui n'était pas la vraie réalité du commun des mortels. C'était assez puissant comme trip. Et c'était supra déstabilisant. Matrice stupide.

Depuis le temps qu'il vivait avec cette... espèce de... de démon en lui, ce truc qui s'animait à la présence d'une seule personne, comme si elle était de l'eau bénite, et qui foutait ses organes -principalement, son cœur et sa bite- en vrac, il avait fini par se dire qu'il n'existait pas réellement, ledit démon, il s'y était accoutumé en fait. Il vivait tellement avec, qu'il avait finit par l'oublier. C'était un peu ça, dans un sens. Et dans l'autre, l'alcool venait s'ajouter à l'équation. Et l'alcool, chez lui, et encore plus chez Loki, ça faisait exploser les câbles de la retenue et du self-control.  
Et à ces moments-là, son démon personnel s'éclatait à prévenir qu'il était bien présent, et ce par quelque manifestation que ce soit. Ce qui n'était pas bien sympathique. Après ce genre de bourrage de gueule, il se réveillait stimulé et encore plus agressif.

Quel petit con celui-là.

Alors Stark faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour vivre avec, pour l'ignorer, pour le maîtriser surtout. Mais quand Loki étalait trop sa chaire, très franchement, ça devenait difficile. D'autant plus quand celui-ci faisait comme si de rien n'était. Alors Tony n'était pas surhumain, très loin de là, même si ça le dérangerait pas particulièrement de le devenir, et forcément, il finissait par péter des câbles. Et pour panser lesdits câbles, il ne connaissait pas trente six façons. Juste deux. L'alcool, et la baise.  
Steve n'étant pas disponible H24, mais Clint, si, il était donc parti chez ce dernier pour s'envoyer sa frustration en l'air. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était le gros bad trip qui s'ensuivit et qui fit de gros dégâts. La suite tout le monde la connait. Il a finit bourré, et Clint l'a refilé à Loki. Tel un gros paquet de linge sale. C'était sympa, hein.

Mais ce qu'il avait encore moins prévu c'était que ce traitre de Barton parle à son colocataire. Il aurait pu faire comme d'habitude, le mec froid et détaché, qui s'implique dans rien, blablabla... Bah non. Il a fallu qu'il balance tout à la dernière personne sur Terre que Tony voulait voir au courant de son état. Super. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, cet entêté de Loki l'a obligé à parler, et à se remémorer ce que justement il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Après tout ça, il remercia dieu et le karma.

A la liste des choses imprévues et irrationnelles s'ajouta la journée qui suivait ledit bad trip, il y a trois semaine. Alors certes, son coloc' et plus si ami que ça l'avait gravement fait chier à affiner ses techniques d'interrogatoire sur lui, mais très franchement il s'était rattrapé par la suite.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas entendu la porte claquer. Mais il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, et l'embrasser délicatement, seulement quelques instants, avant de se reculer. Il tendit le bras précipitamment pour attraper la nuque de Loki avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne trop, et l'attira à nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Puis il le relâcha, et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son visage penché sur lui, par dessus l'accoudoir.

"-Est-ce la réalité ?  
-J'en ai bien peur.  
-Salaud."

Loki lui sourit. Ce mec était un véritable poison.  
Il se détacha finalement, et partis rejoindre la cuisine, préparer le dîner. C'était dingue comme Tony sentait une espèce de vide, de froid chaque fois que son colocataire et petit ami quittait son espace personnel. Et il détestait ça. C'était une réaction de petite pucelle pré pubère. Carrément pas digne de lui. Mais sérieusement, après tout ce temps passé à être plus proche de lui que n'importe qui, et à être plus interdit de le toucher que n'importe qui, ça avait de quoi frustrer, et forcément maintenant qu'il le pouvait à sa guise...

Il se leva finalement, rejoignit la pièce adjacente. Il avait envie de baiser Loki, là, rien qu'à le voir de dos. C'était violent.

Il se glissa derrière lui, encerclant de ses bras sa taille, il posa ses lèvres à l'extrémité de son épaule pour remonter lentement, parcourant sa peau de petits baisers, finissant dans son cou pour entamer un suçon qui électrisait tout le corps de Loki. Il entendait sa respiration s'accélérer légèrement, il voyait ses mains sur le comptoir se crisper, se serrer. Il adorait le voir, le sentir comme ça.

"-Tony... je suis légèrement occupé, là.  
-On s'en fout, on mangera un autre jour !"

Loki grogna d'agacement, à moitié amusé, à moitié emmerdé et délaissa toutes ses affaires pour se tourner vers Stark et le plaquer contre le mur adjacent. À peine eut-il le temps de mordre son cou qu'il se trouvait déjà poussé dans le salon, les mains de Tony lui retirant son t-shirt pour venir les passer avidement sur sa peau découverte. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre de ce dernier, dont la chemise avait voyagé à un moment ou à un autre, Loki à califourchon sur ses cuisses, lui dévorant le torse.

* * *

"-Tu dois déjà partir ?!  
-J'ai un travail, moi, Tony."

Sur le pallier du dénommé, Steve s'apprêtait à partir. Une affaire urgente au commissariat, quelque chose comme ça. Stark tentait comme il pouvait de le convaincre à rester, mais rien n'y faisait. Pas négociable qu'il disait. Tout était négociable ! Surtout si c'était Anthony Stark qui l'exigeait. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et lui dédia son regard le plus innocent.

"-Mais allez, on s'amusait bien pourtant !  
-Oui, c'est certain, mais je fais pas ce que je veux, il faut vraiment que j'y aille."

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier pendant que le policier s'excusait encore, puis les pas se rapprochèrent. Loki apparut. Il lui adressa un grand sourire qui ne fut pas rendu. Son petit ami s'était figé, fixant les deux hommes ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre, son visage restait impassible.

"Hey ! Salut Loki, ça va ?"

Il se tourna vers Rogers, le détaillant un long moment avant de marmonner une réponse incompréhensible et de s'isoler dans l'appartement, sur le canapé, sans un regard pour Stark. L'agent, profondément perturbé, se tourna vers son ami, un mal aise évident peinturluré sur le visage.

"-Euuuhm... Tony, dis-moi/  
-Moi.  
-Hoooo, mais c'est très spirituel, ça !"

Le propriétaire des lieux lui offrit un grand sourire en lui frappant le bras, visiblement très fier de lui, auquel Steve répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, c'était quelque chose ce mec-là, quand il était amoureux.

"-Plus sérieusement, j'ai l'étrange impression que Loki ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.  
-Mais nooon, pourquoi tu dis ça, cap'tain ?"

Tony se pencha en arrière pour apercevoir son colocataire affalé dans le canapé, le dos tourné à la porte d'entrée, entrain de regarder un feuilleton nul.

"M'ouais... Bon... Il est sans doute crevé avec son boulot. Il devient encore plus asocial dans ces moments-là."

Se retournant, il vit l'agent le fixer avec un regard entendu, un sourire en coin. Il tâta rapidement l'arrière de son crâne, paniqué.

"- Quoi ?! J'ai un trou à l'arrière du crâne ?  
-Mais non ! C'est juste que..."

Il jeta à son tour un regard dans l'appartement et sourit d'avantage.

"Le lâche pas celui-là, OK ?"

Stark le fixa un moment, interloqué de voir le capitaine faire preuve de... de tact et d'intelligence, ce qui, et franchement il fallait se l'avouer, relevait de la rareté. Il sourit finalement.

"T'en fais pas... Ca risque pas."


	8. Disque 8 E

**Voui désolée j'ai pris mon temps pour poster. Mais je n'écris vraiment plus du tout par total manque d'inspiration et je prépare un nouveau gros projet d'autant plus. Mais enfin le voilà ! Par contre maintenant que j'ai finis le mot "Comatose" je vais avoir du mal pour les titres. Mais au diable les titres sacre bleu !**

** Bonne lecture, et merci infiniment à tout ceux qui me follow, et qui commentent ! **

* * *

**Disque 8 - E comme "étrangeté"**

C'était assez fulgurant de voir à quel point Stark s'était habitué à ses retours d'acide. Il commencerait presque à croire qu'il vivait la réalité, pour un peu. Un mois et demi qu'il était avec Loki. Non, mais, qui s'y serait fait, franchement ? Pas lui en tout cas. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin s'en rendre compte une fois qu'il l'aura perdu. Ca marche toujours comme ça de toute façon. Mais pour le coup, il préfèrerait ne jamais s'en rendre compte si le prix était celui-ci. Alors il s'en accommodait. C'était plus si dérangeant.

Il marchait, tirant sur sa cigarette.  
Il était vachement paradoxal quand même comme mec. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement fumer, même si le goût de nicotine quand son petit ami l'embrassait n'était pas tellement désagréable que ça. Il ne fumait que lorsqu'il se sentait bien. C'était vachement con, personne ne faisait ça. En général les gens fument pour se détendre, parce qu'ils ont des problèmes ou quoi ou qu'est ce. Mais non. Pas Tony. Tony, lui, fumait quand il était bien. Il se détruisait quand il allait bien.

Il souri.

Sale con anormal.

Il marchait, donc. Il allait le voir. Ca lui avait pris comme une envie de boire, il avait envie de voir Loki, alors il allait le voir. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre les transports, alors il y allait à pied. Après tout, c'était pas si loin. C'était juste que Loki était un faignant et qu'il préférait prendre la voiture. "Désolé, mais à choisir entre 15minutes en bagnoles et 1H à pied, je choisis la pollution et la mort de notre planète." Dieu saura te punir, vile manant !  
Enfin. Marcher, lui, ça le dérangeait pas. Et puis comme ça il arriverait quand son colocataire aura finis le travail, avec un peu de chance. Il faudrait qu'il pense aussi à ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir pour son anniversaire. C'était bientôt, le 6 septembre. Enfin... normalement. Ou le 22 novembre. À moins que ça ne soit le 9 octobre... ? Rha toutes ces dates c'était franchement compliqué ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à les retenir, mais c'était bien plus aisé de se souvenir du principe de la relativité. Au pire il demandera à... merde c'était quoi déjà son nom ? Oh mon dieu. Un truc avec flingue dedans... et une interjection... Hapistol ? Non non... Hegat ? Ou... ou... HOGUN ! VOILA ! Il s'appelait Hogun ! Rholala ce qu'ils en ont des noms compliqués ces satanés/

"Mais... mais aïe !"

Ho non, Stark, c'était ridicule ça !  
Il releva la tête vers la personne contre qui il s'était cogné pour s'excuser, mais ladite personne le prit dans ses bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'articuler quoi que ce soit.

Quoi ? Un Free Huger sauvage ?

"-Ha, Tony, je suis heureux de te voir !  
-Euh... Sûr... Moi aussi... Qui es-tu ?"

La personne se détacha, et il pu mieux le détailler. Un homme un peu plus grand que lui mais plus jeune, avec des yeux bleus-gris perçants, et des cheveux très courts bruns. Non. Non ça lui disait rien.

"-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, évidemment... Je m'en doutais, vu l'état dans lequel t'étais !  
-Oui, oui, c'est certain."

Retour d'acide ? Encore ? Et c'était même pas à cause de Loki !

"Je m'appelle Jude. On s'est rencontrés au Paraboys !"

Judejudejudejudejudejudejude jude... HA OUI VOILA ! Jude Law, le brun qu'il avait chopé en fin de soirée mais qu'il n'avait pas baisé parce qu'il venait là pour son petit ami de colocataire. Il lui avait passé son numéro mais bien évidemment...

"-Ha oui, je me souviens ! Désolé de pas avoir appelé j'étais totalement fait à la soirée, gueule de bois, souvenirs flous tout ça... enfin, tu connais le topo.  
-Pas de problème là dessus, j'en attendais pas moins."

Ho, comme il était fiché.  
Il regarda sa montre, s'avança pour dépasser l'autre homme.

"Par contre je suis pas mal pressé là, donc si ça te dérange pas, je te rappelle plus tard et on/"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se faisait plaquer contre le mur le plus proche avec une violence écrasante. Il rouvrit les yeux, les ayant fermés sous le choc, sentant deux lèvres s'emparer des siennes, des mains avides se faufiler sous son t-shirt. Il tentait de les arrêter tout en repoussant Jude, la différence de force entre eux se faisant très nettement sentir. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne plus subir ses baisers, mais c'est son cou qui fut alors pris d'assaut, mordu et léché. Il protestait, il tentait vainement de se débattre avec toute son énergie lorsqu'il sentit ses mains descendre encore...

"-Jude, putain, arrête ! Merde ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Arrête ça, putain !  
-Ca fait trop longtemps que j'attends que tu me rappelles, et je sais que tu ne le feras jamais. Alors autant...  
-QUOI ? T'es taré dans ta tête, WHO !"

Il réunit ses dernières forces, la force du désespoir, et repoussa l'homme avant de s'enfuir en courant, peu lui importait où. Il fallait juste qu'il s'éloigne de cet endroit, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, juste son instinct.  
Il avait mal au cœur, terriblement mal; comme si une cage l'enserrait, couverte d'aiguille à l'intérieur, et qu'à chaque battement de cœur, il s'écorchait contre les parois. C'était horrible, c'était une véritable torture, mais il continuait à courir. Sa santé, il s'en préoccupera plus tard. Il fallait qu'il court.

Et puis au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minute, se jugeant être assez éloigné, il ralentit, s'arrêta pour finalement s'asseoir contre un mur. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait que ses jambes arrêtent de trembler. Il ne fallait pas que Loki le voit comme ça. C'était même pas imaginable.

Il s'alluma une clope, tira avidement dessus.

Il fallait qu'il se calme.

Quelle heure était-il là ? Merde il avait perdu pas mal de temps avec ces conneries. Il pensa à appeler un taxis.

Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

Putain.

Il se releva. Il n'avait pas tellement la force pour marcher, il avait envie de rester affaler là, mais ça ne changera pas les choses. Il se mit en route, replaça correctement ses vêtements. Il avait envie de voir Loki, immédiatement. Bien plus qu'avant, bien plus que jamais. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver le chemin, et se décida à courir pour rattraper le temps perdu. Il s'en foutait de son cœur et de sa faiblesse stupide, il voulait prendre Loki dans ses bras.  
Il courait, tournait, attendait aux feux, courait encore, tout droit, à droite, au feu à gauche et il était arrivé.  
Le soleil se couchait, déjà.

Il regarda autour de lui. Sur le parking il n'y avait plus que deux ou trois voitures, dont celle de Loki. Et puis il vit quelqu'un sortir de l'arrière boutique, il courut vers lui, emplis d'espoir.  
Raté. Ce n'était pas son coloc c'était juste... euh...

"-Heum... heu... heu... HOGUN ?  
-Ha, Tony. Salut. Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?  
-Loki est encore là ?  
-Il est partit y a une demie heure à peu près. Sa voiture voulait plus démarrer alors il est rentré à pied, je crois."

Fais chier, merde, putain !  
Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se gratta le crâne. C'était quoi ce combo de mauvaise chance, là ? Karma, qu'est ce que Stark t'a-t-il donc fait aujourd'hui pour mériter ça ? Il regarda tout autour de lui. Personne. Evidemment. Et la nuit qui s'installait peu à peu. Merde. Il ne voulait pas rentrer seul comme ça. Il avait... non. C'était impossible.

"-Ca va aller ?  
-Ouais... ouais, ouais aucun problème ! J'étais juste venu le chercher et puis... Dis, tu pourrais pas me ramener ?  
-Tu te gênes pas, toi ! J'habite de l'autre côté de la ville !  
-Allez Hogun ! Tu me dois bien ça !  
-Ha ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Pour euh... pour la fois où je t'ai passé un paquet de clope !  
-C'était il y a un an et demi.  
-Alleeeeeeez !  
-Rho putain c'que t'es chiant."

* * *

Tony sortit de la voiture, en fit le tour pour se pencher à la vitre du conducteur. Il parla quelques instants, et se releva. Il fit de nouveau le tour et disparut dans l'immeuble.  
Loki se détacha de la fenêtre avant que Hogun ne relève la tête vers lui.

Il avait envie de briser un mur à mains nues. Il ne se souvenait pas de quand datait la dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé tant de haine et de rage envers quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu plier une voiture en deux à la force de ses bras. Il avait envie de tout démolir, déchirer l'espace, provoquer des séismes.

Si seulement il en était capable.

Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il préférait faire autrement. D'une manière qui serait bien plus douloureuse. D'une manière qui démolirait atrocement Tony. Jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Il n'aurait pas dû le trahir.

* * *

Stark monta les escaliers avec précipitation, comme la fois où il était allé chercher sa nouvelle PSP au magasin, après que Clint ait explosé l'ancienne contre un mur. Il n'avait pas fait exprès, qu'il disait. Il en avait juste marre de se faire exploser par Ansem. Et il avait oublié qu'il avait la console dans la main quand il l'avait jetée. Normal. En attendant, c'était pas sa console, et c'était pas son argent ! Mais il s'était excusé, en bon et due forme. Enfin, désormais, c'était révolu, tout ça. Tony avait bien plus important, maintenant. Et il allait justement le rejoindre.

Il déboula dans l'appartement, essoufflé, un pincement au cœur; mais il ignorait la douleur, il fallait qu'il le voit. Il fallait qu'il le touche. Il fallait qu'il le sente. Il regarda d'abord autour de lui, le salon, la cuisine. Personne. Il l'appela ensuite. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et puis enfin il répondit, depuis sa chambre. Il entra, Loki était entrain de lire. Evidemment.  
Il se glissa avec lui dans le lit, l'enlaçant de ses bras en se gluant au maximum à lui. Son petit ami grogna.

"-Je lis, là, Tony. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
-Hmm... Rieeeen...  
-Tu ne m'as pas encore déshabillé, j'en déduis donc qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.  
-Hmmm..."

Stark enfuit son visage dans son cou. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé... Ca ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Il était trop honteux, trop... sale.

"J'étais venu te chercher à ton boulot, mais le temps que j'arrive, tu n'étais plus là. "

Un silence s'installa quelques instants. Puis Loki se redressa, emmenant Tony avec lui dans son geste, et posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder.

"Oui... j'ai finis plus tôt, j'aurais dû te prévenir."

Loki l'embrassa. Il lui semblait que ça aurait pu calmer tout les maux du monde. Il l'embrassa, tendrement, léchant ses lèvres pour l'inviter à un baiser plus profond. Et quand il y répondit, il le fit basculer sous lui. C'était tellement doux, tellement différent. Ca faisait naître en lui nombre de sentiments totalement contradictoires avec ce qu'il avait ressentis plus tôt. Il lui semblait qu'il avait oublié toutes ces sensations. Oublié ce qu'était l'amour. Si rapidement.

Loki sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui. Il se doutait de la raison. Il s'en doutait mais il n'avait pas envie que ses doutes soient confirmés. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux sur la vérité parce que ça faisait trop mal.  
Mais la réalité n'était jamais tendre. Quand il glissa sa main sous son t-shirt, c'est à ce moment que tout se brisa. Tony l'arrêta, le repoussa.

"Attends Loki, je..."

Il s'assit. Il le regarda, et détourna quelques secondes plus tard la tête, incapable de supporter le regard de Loki. Comme si celui-ci allait tout apprendre à travers ses yeux.  
C'était trop... douloureux, quelque part, de coucher avec lui maintenant. Après ce qu'il lui était arrivé plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas, il avait l'impression d'avoir été souillé, et qu'il salirait Loki en faisant ça.

"Pas aujourd'hui, ok ? Je..."

Il tenta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui. Loki aussi avait détourné la tête, et fixait un point invisible sur le mur, les lèvres pincées et le regard dur.

"-Je...  
-Ok, c'est bon.  
-Loki...  
-J'ai dit c'est bon. Compris ?"

Tony avait mal. Tony ne pouvait plus le supporter. Tony sortit.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, rempli l'évier d'eau froide pour s'en asperger le visage. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il plongerait sa tête entière dedans et n'en ressortirait plus jamais.

Il se regarda dans le miroir.

Sa main brisa le miroir.

Putain.


	9. Disque 9

**Désolée je poste vraiment lentement, mais j'ai des excuses et tout et tout. J'ai finalement mis un point final à cette histoire, après tout ce temps passé dessus ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à commenter et critiquer, et puis bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Disque 9 **

C'était quoi ce bordel innommable ? Cette espèce d'enfer qui lui tombait dessus, ou dans lequel lui-même tombait. C'était juste... impossible, n'est ce pas ? Non. Pas après tout ce temps ! Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? C'était sa drogue qui faisait plus effet, c'était ça ? Genre, en fait, tout ce temps il était sous LSD, cocaïne tout ce que vous voulez, et maintenant il redescendait enfin ? C'était limite beaucoup plus plausible que de penser que ses fantasmes incongrus s'étaient enfin réalisés.

Mais tout de même. Merde. Que faisait Loki dans les bras de ce type ?

Ca faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Deux putain de mois. Et il fallait qu'en rentrant à l'appart, Tony tombe sur son (ex ?) petit ami entrain de câliner ce... cette espèce de... d'ours ultra baraqué blond à poils longs contre ce mur ? C'était une blague. Il fallait réellement avoir un goût poussé pour le sadisme et une enfance animée par des fouets et des lanières de cuirs pour infliger ça à quiconque.  
Dans ces moments-là, la raison échappe à notre contrôle et c'est la colère pure et dure qui prend le dessus sur tout. Et vous fait pas mal agir comme un primate, à vrai dire.

Alors le primate ne réfléchit plus. Il s'avança vers eux, avec l'unique envie de leur faire mal, de les blesser. Il ne ferait jamais le poids contre l'ours, mais si dans la course il pouvait se briser lui-même quelques os du crâne, il s'en sentirait bien mieux. Il s'alluma une clope, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. C'était stupide ça. Bref. Tant pis. Il arrivait à leur hauteur quand Loki tourna la tête vers lui, et celui-ci ne sembla même pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Tony aurait pu mordre sa cigarette, mais ça coutait cher ces petites choses-là de nos jours.

"-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, hein ? Une super journée pour se tripoter en plein air et tromper son petit ami **JUSTE DEVANT LUI, PAS VRAI LOKI** ?  
-Ooooh, à qui le dis-tu ! Une journée à peu près aussi belle que celle d'il y a, quoi, deux semaines ? Et comme toutes les autres depuis deux ans qu'on se connaît, non ?  
-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Non, je veux pas savoir ça, avant je veux savoir ce que **BORDEL DE MERDE **tu fous à te rouler des galoches avec ce... ce... t'es quoi toi d'abord ? Humain ? "

Il avait attrapé Loki par le col au cours de leur... échange, l'avait plaqué plusieurs fois contre le mur alors que lui se contentait de le fusiller du regard. Comme s'il ne méritait même pas qu'il dépense son énergie contre lui. Evidemment. Et l'autre grand blond qui s'avançait, menaçant, mais son charmant ex petit ami eut la bonté de lui faire signe de s'arrêter.

"-Laisse Thor, ne fait rien.  
-Ho Thor, c'est donc comme ça que tu te nommes ? Ravi de te rencontrer. Ca fait combien de temps que tu baises mon petit ami ? Non parce que j'aimerais bien noter dans mon agenda, savoir depuis COMBIEN DE PUTAIN DE **SEMAINES** TU ME FAIS COCU SALE PETITE ENFLURE !"

Il le plaqua plus violemment cette fois encore, le troisième allait intervenir, mais Loki l'arrêta de nouveau d'un geste de la main. Tony se débarrassa de sa cigarette, la broyant dans son poing, ignorant totalement la brulure qui s'était formée sur sa paume.

"-Je vais te retourner la question mon cher petit ami, ça te suffisait plus de t'envoyer en l'air toute la journée pendant que je trimais au boulot, l'a fallu que tu t'y mettes dans la rue ? Que tout le monde en soit spectateur ? Pour bien **M'HUMILIER**, HEIN ? CA TE FAISAIT PLAISIR, **CA** ? TU DEVAIS BIEN TE **FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE** AVEC CLINT ET STEVE DERRIERE MON DOS, NON ?  
-MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES BORDEL DE MERDE ?!  
-**SI TU CROIS QUE JE T'AI PAS VU, Y A DEUX SEMAINES, JUSTE A COTE DE MON BOULOT EN PLUS BORDEL DE MERDE ! LA MOITIÉ DES EMPLOYÉS T'ONT VU, ET TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT CE QU'ILS EN PENSENT DES HOMOS. QU'EST CE QUE TU PENSES QUE CA M'A FAIT QUAND JE T'AI VU ENSUITE RENTRER EN BAGNOLE AVEC UN AUTRE TYPE, HEIN ?  
**-MAIS BORDEL DE PUTAIN LOKI JE COMPRENDS RIEN A CE QUE TU DIS !"

Le coup partit tout seul. Le poing de Loki rencontra douloureusement la mâchoire de Tony qui se recula sous le choc, lâchant son ex au passage. Il sentit deux mains agripper ses épaules pour le repousser contre le mur adjacent, et un coude se caller contre sa glotte. L'air passait tout à coup difficilement dans sa gorge, et ses poumons manquèrent d'oxygène très rapidement. Il rouvrit les yeux, pour se faire transpercer par le regard froid de Loki, tellement emplis de haine qu'elle en était douloureuse, plus que son coude qui lui broyait le cou.

"-Tu me fais bien rire à m'insulter d'enflure; comme si j'avais été le premier à tromper l'autre dans notre relation !  
-Mais t'es complètement parano, je/  
-**TA GUEULE !"**

Il accentua sa pression sur sa gorge. Tony se tortilla pour essayer de sortir de cette étreinte douloureuse, posant ses mains sur son bras, l'air lui manquant de plus en plus, il avait la tête qui commençait à lui tourner. Thor avait du mal à rester seulement spectateur, il agirait quand la situation deviendra critique. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires, mais il ne pouvait pas rester impassible si ça s'envenimait.

"On ne change pas un homme du jour au lendemain rien que par la force de la volonté, je le savais, j'en étais conscient. Je doutais, tout les jours de ma putain de vie, je doutais. Et bordel tu m'en as ensuite apporté la preuve, en direct, en live. Tu m'as traité comme un déchet, un rebut de la société... Comme autrefois..."

Ca lui faisait horriblement mal. Il ne savait s'il mourrait d'asphyxie ou de la fulgurante douleur qu'il ressentait au cœur. Tony avait terriblement mal d'entendre tout ça. Il ne savait pas... Il ne comprenait pas... Mais ses mots étaient si blessants...

"-Loki...  
-La ferme. Tu n'imagines pas... pas une seule seconde... ce que j'ai enduré ces deux dernières semaines. Et toi, tu menais ta petite vie tranquille à côté, sans te douter ni te soucier de rien, à continuer de me tromper comme si de rien n'était.  
-Non, Loki, c'est faux je/  
-**LA FERME."**

Il se recula, écrasant une dernière fois sa trachée d'un coup sec et puissant. Tony tomba au sol, ses poumons s'emplirent instantanément d'air, sa tête lui tournait, lui faisait extrêmement mal comme si elle était compressée dans un étau, des lumières clignotaient devant ses yeux, sa gorge lui faisait mal, comme si elle était transpercée de milliers d'aiguilles. Il releva la tête, juste assez pour les voir s'éloigner, pour voir ses espoirs se briser, pour voir tout son monde s'effondrer.

**THE END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naaaaaah, just kidding.**


	10. Disque 10

**J'ai enfin finis mes épreuves ! Et je prends le temps en rentrant de la gay pride de vous poster cette suite pleine de tristesse hoho. Egalement je suis désolée pour tout les mp que vous m'avez envoyé y a des mois, mais je n'ai vraiment aucun temps de libre pour y répondre ! Sachez bien qu'ils me font tous très plaisirs, et que je vous aime beaucoup ! Bonne lecture et reviewez s'il vous plaît ! **

* * *

**Disque 10**

Ca faisait un mois.

Enfin, plutôt trois semaines et quelques. Quelque chose comme trois semaines et quelques.

Trois semaines et deux jours et demi, si vous tenez tant à le savoir.

Ca faisait donc trois putains de semaines et deux jours et demi qu'il était parti. Ca avait été tellement violent, et brusque... Il avait simplement hurlé, blessé, et puis il était parti. Sans jamais revenir. Sans jamais téléphoner. Sans jamais répondre ni aux SMS, ni aux appels ni aux e-mails de Tony.

Tony, Tony, Tony... Parlons-en, de Tony.

Tony n'était plus Tony.

C'était tout sauf Tony.

Oubliez tout ce que vous savez à propos d'Anthony Howard Stark; dit Tony.

Il n'était plus rien du tout.

Ca faisait trois semaines, trois jours, et il était onze heure du matin.

Il était entrain d'observer une araignée cavaler sur le tapis dévasté du salon, s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour aucune raison apparente et repartir. Il avait une partie du visage enfoui dans un coussin, son bras s'engourdissait avec cette désagréable sensation de fourmillement dans les extrémités, laissé dans le vide; ses doigts frôlaient le tapis. L'araignée s'approcha, elle était à quelques centimètres de sa main. C'était répugnant, il détestait les araignées : c'était presque une phobie chez lui. Mais sa volonté envolée, son cerveau ne transmettait pas à son corps amorphe de se bouger du canapé. Il agita brièvement les doigts quand les pattes crochues et velues de l'araignée se dressèrent pour lui monter dessus, et elle s'enfuit précipitamment derrière un paquet de chips entamé, parcourant les éclats de verres et les tâches diverses et variées comme si rien n'existait. L'impression de fourmillement se décupla et se répandit dans tout le bras de Stark. Mais même son expression resta inchangée.

Il battit des paupières. La fumée de clope avait du mal à s'évaporer; ça n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il n'en fume pas une nouvelle. Il attrapa une bouteille de bière à moitié vidée, puis il se rendit compte en essayant qu'il était dans une mauvaise position pour boire. Peut-être que si il arrivait à attraper la paille sous la pizza là-bas... zut... encore un peu... merde, non trop loin. Et celle recouverte de sang ? Ha, si, celle-là c'était bon, elle était à sa portée. Y aurait un petit arrière goût, mais après tout...

Il s'était tant remémoré les trois derniers mois, savoir ce qu'il avait fait de travers, ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire, pas dû faire... L'accident avec Jude n'était pas de sa faute, il n'avait rien cherché pour une fois...  
Il n'arrivait toujours pas à donner un sens à sa colère. Sa colère si dévastatrice...

Une fois qu'il fut parti, un de leurs voisins dans l'immeuble -qui avait assisté à la scène- était venu en aide à Stark. Il l'avait ramené jusqu'à son appartement, et n'était parti que lorsqu'il était persuadé qu'il s'était remis de son quasi étouffement. Et puis lui aussi avait finis par partir. Et Tony s'était une fois de plus retrouvé tout seul.

Au bout d'une semaine, il avait liquider les réserves d'alcool, et de batterie de son portable à appeler son ex-colocataire-petit ami. Au bout d'une semaine et demie, il avait tant harcelé le téléphone de Loki que son forfait n'avait pas tenu. Au bout de deux semaines, ses appels n'aboutissaient plus au répondeur, ils sonnaient avec une tonalité étrange. Tony en avait conclu que son propriétaire avait changé de portable pour être tranquille. Au bout de trois semaines, il n'y avait plus de nourriture en réserve dans les placards. Tout avait pourris, et les rares conserves avaient été mangées durant les rares repas qu'il avait eu la force de se préparer.

Trois semaines. Trois jours. Quatorze heure.

On venait de sonner à sa porte, tambouriner dessus, sonner encore et encore. Tony n'avait même plus l'espoir de voir Loki apparaître, et il n'avait pas la force de soulever ne serait ce que sa tête de toute manière. Ca faisait bien deux jours qu'il n'avait pas bougé du tout. Il était déconnecté.

Et puis il entendit un grand fracas, mais il n'avait pas les forces pour sursauter non plus. Ou ne serait ce que s'en inquiéter. Il était juste totalement amorphe, vidé.

Et puis une voix qui ressemblait à une alarme tant elle était forte rententit dans son crâne, des mains musclées le relevèrent dans le canapé, et le secouèrent dans tout les sens. Il finit par réussir à faire le point sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face, avec beaucoup de difficulté.

"-C... Clint ?  
-Bordel de putain de nom de dieu, Tony ça signifie quoi tout ça, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?  
-Qu'est ce que tu fiches... ici ?  
-Une semaine que tu réponds plus aux SMS, tu pensais que ça allait pas m'alarmer peut-être ? C'est quoi ce bordel dans l'appart ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état ? Hein ?! Où est Loki ?"

Loki...

"-Loki...  
-Oui, voilà, tu te souviens, ton colocataire et petit ami, où est ce qu'il est ?  
-Loki est...  
-Mais grouille-toi de me répondre, bon dieu !  
-Loki est parti, Clint..."

La réalité lui sautait tout à coup aux yeux.

"Clint, Loki est parti... Il est parti... Pour toujours... Il m'a quitté, il est parti... Il a préféré cet homme-là... Il est parti, Clint ! **Loki est parti ! LOKI EST PARTI** !"

* * *

"-Essaye de mâcher. Si tu manges trop vite tu vas te rouler par terre tellement t'auras mal.  
-Et bah tant mieux.  
-Continue comme ça et c'est moi qui te fait manger !"

Il grogna.

Clint l'avait traîné jusqu'à son propre appartement avec tout le mal du monde. Il était génial comme type. Réellement génial. Mais pour l'instant Tony ne se sentait pas de remercier qui que ce soit. Il avait juste envie de s'étouffer avec ce bout de carotte. Ca pouvait être très meurtrier, si on savait s'en servir. S'il arrivait à l'avaler de travers peut-être que...

"Depuis combien de temps t'as pas mangé ?"

Il détache son attention de sa carotte pour relever les yeux vers son ami, et les rebaisser aussitôt. Ca lui a coupé l'appétit, tiens, c'est malin.

Il se leva, partit en direction de la chambre de son hôte.

"-Où tu vas ?  
-J'ai plus faim.  
-Fous toi de ma gueule. Reviens ici immédiatement."

Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, et l'obligea à le regarder. Il fallait que Clint comprenne, il avait besoin d'explications. Il s'était beaucoup trop inquiété en voyant l'appartement de ses amis dévasté, du verre brisé et de la nourriture partout et n'importe où. Cela s'ajoutant au silence radio de Stark qui durait depuis quelques semaines déjà. Et maintenant il espérait fuir, et éviter les questions... C'était même pas envisageable.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, s'assurant que ses yeux restaient bien fixés dans ses prunelles.

"Ecoute-moi Tony... J'ai clairement compris qu'il s'était passé une merde avec Loki, et franchement sérieuse la merde. Mais ce n'est pas en te laissant mourir qu'il va revenir, ou que tu vivras mieux ce que... tu vis. Je suis ton ami, ok ? On a même été un peu plus que ça. Alors vraiment... parle-moi."

Ca faisait deux mois.  
Un truc comme deux mois, plus ou moins, qu'il stagnait chez son ami. Il avait bien tenté de retourner vivre à son appart au bout d'un mois et quelques, mais Barton le lui avait formellement interdit. Tony n'était déjà pas capable de prendre soin de lui en temps normal, alors déprimé... Il avait donc finis par se faire entretenir par son pote, malgré lui. Il avait bien essayé de trouver un travail, mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il vivait au crochet de son père qu'il en était totalement incapable. Ca lui aurait pourtant changé les idées, régulé un peu sa vie, et puis il aurait vu du monde, pendant que Clint allait travailler, lui. Il tenait un bar, un peu plus loin dans sa rue. Mais avec les circonstances qui s'abattaient sur son ami actuellement, il s'était arrangé avec le co-propriétaire du bar, Nick Fury, pour ne faire que les nocturnes. Ce qui lui laissait la journée pour tout tenter pour remonter le moral de son ami.

A vrai dire ça fonctionnait plutôt pas mal. Il avait réussis à lui redonner le sourire depuis un moment, ce qui en soit était une victoire incommensurable; surtout quand on savait qu'il s'agissait de Tony Stark. Le grand Tony Stark, sans émotion, sans sentiment, ironique et un peu asocial sur les bords quand il avait la flemme de sortir. Clint avait mis des années à le cerner, à le comprendre. Et Tony avait mis encore plus de temps à s'ouvrir, à cause de sa fierté mal placée. Aujourd'hui encore il avait du mal, il n'avait déballé son récit qu'au bout d'une semaine, après de multiples assauts de son ami.  
Mais ces efforts étaient récompensés, et il apparaissait très nettement que son moral remontait.

Enfin... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ils s'affrontaient sur un jeu vidéo choisi au hasard lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Ils ignorèrent les deux premières sonneries, puis quand la personne enragée se mis à frapper contre le bois, le propriétaire des lieux se décida à se lever, tandis que le squatteur râlait.

Et c'était là que le bordel avait pris des dimensions monumentales.

Alors que Clint venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte, il se retint d'exprimer à haute voix son étonnement. Il sortit de l'appartement, poussant le nouveau venu avec lui et tira la porte.

Dire qu'il était abasourdi était une chose, mais là, quelque part, il était aussi gravement énervé. Rien que par le simple fait de voir ces yeux verts si insensibles, sans aucun regret apparent. Juste... rien. Comme lorsqu'il ne se passe rien dans votre vie. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que le vide absolu. Et ça le foutait en rogne.

"-Je peux savoir ce que tu trafiques ici ?  
-Pas besoin de m'étaler ton ressentiment à la gueule. J'avais mes raisons, de quitter Tony. Et ça ne te regarde en rien."

Ses bras étaient parcours de spasmes tant il se retenait de ne pas décrocher un poing dans la machoire de Loki, mais son attention fut détournée de ce visage à démolir lorsqu'il reçut dans les bras une boîte en carton de déménagement que l'inexpecté visiteur lui avait fourgué dans les bras.

"-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Les affaires de Natasha qu'elle tenait à te rendre.  
-Natasha ?! Comment tu les as eus ?  
-Elle est en ville.  
-Où ça ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, je m'en fous, et je ne t'aiderais certainement pas à régler tes petits problèmes stupides avec ton ex femme."

Il ne se retint pas cette fois-là. Lâchant la boîte qui s'écrasa au sol, il prit l'autre homme au col, serrant de toutes ses forces.

"Ecoute-moi bien sale petite ordure... Tony est un véritable cadavre depuis que tu l'as quitté. Mais t'en as tellement rien à branler. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'aimer, t'en es incapable. Tu peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu avec Natasha, et tu peux pas comprendre ce que Tony vit en ce moment. Alors tu es la dernière personne dans l'univers à avoir le droit d'avoir du ressentiment, ou de me parler comme tu le fais, tu n'es qu'un/"

Mais il fut interrompu par une voix qui l'appelait, et le bruit de la porte qui pivotait entre ses gonds. Il aurait voulu se fracasser la tête sur le moment lorsqu'en se retournant, il vit son ami lui faire face dans l'encadrement. De toute façon, ça aurait été trop beau, il aurait tellement dû s'y attendre...


End file.
